The Price of a Life
by tazpwrs
Summary: What happens when an enemy from Goku's childhood shows up at Orange Star High School? It sets Gohan down a path filled with crime, treachery, death, and powerful foes new and old.
1. A Hostile Take Over!

Hey guys this is an idea I've had bouncing around in my head literally since Cartoon Network first showed Gohan going to high school. This is my first fanfic ever so please don't be too rough on it when commenting. I also wrote it in all of three or four hours so it's not perfect. Please give some constructive criticism so I can make my next one better ( I already have the idea I just haven't gotten aroubnd to starting it yet)

Well read and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I obviously do not own Dragon ball Z. If I did it wouldn't be a fanfic would it?

**The Price of a Life**

"Gohan are you _still_ in bed! Hurry up! You are going to be late for school again!" Chi-chi yelled upstairs at her eldest son. '_That boy takes after his father far to much.' _she thought to herself, giving a warm smile to her recently revived husband who was at the table with Goten the two of them putting away enough food to feed a small village. They looked up at her with noodles hanging out of their mouths and grinned identically. '_But not as much as **that **one'_ Chi-Chi added mentally.

Gohan, who was in fact still in bed, rolled over to look at the clock on his desk. "Seven-thirty!" he exclaimed falling out of bed in his haste to get up. "Oh man, there's no way I can make it to school on time!" He began to yank on clothes as he ran down stairs. He bolted past the kitchen greeting his parents as he went by, "Hi guys! Bye guys!" He was halfway out the door before Chi-Chi stopped him.

"Gohan dear! You forgot your lunch!" she yelled running after him.

"Thanks mom!" he stopped to kiss her on the cheek before he took off. As he gained altitude he pressed a small red button on his watch, transforming him into The Great Saiyaman. "Man how do I always manage to over sleep? " he groaned as he raced towards his school. "Why me?"

Meanwhile at the kitchen table, Goku swallowed and looked over at Chi-Chi as she entered the house. "You know I could have just used instant transmission to get him there on time" the man said, thinking out loud. Next thing Goku knew he was lying on the floor and his wife was standing over him holding a frying pan with a rather large dent in it.

"Well why didn't you think of that before he left, huh? If my baby gets kicked out of school and can't go to college because he was late, I'm blaming you! And do you know what that means?" Chi-Chi yelled, glaring at her husband. "Well? Do you?"

Goku whimpered, "No dinner?"

Chi-Chi sniffed. "That's right. And you'll have to cook for yourself from now on." Goku's eyes widened and filled with tears.

"But Chi-chi! You _know_ I can't cook!!!" wailed the Saiyan.

His wife smirked maliciously. "Well, maybe you'll be more thoughtful in the future."

Goten stopped eating for a moment and looked at his mother. "Will you still cook for me mommy?"

Chi-Chi smiled. "Of course sweetie."

Goten reached up and scratched the back of his head laughing, looking just like his father in miniature. "Good cus daddy can't cook!"

They all started to laugh.

************************************************************************

Gohan wasn't the only one running late this morning. Over in Satan City another young crime fighter had managed to oversleep. Videl Satan rolled over and snuggled her pillow closer, she'd been having a very nice dream. She and Gohan had been having a picnic by a lake near his home. She opened her eyes with a smile and glanced at her alarm clock. "Damn it!" she yelled jumping out of bed and running to her closet. She yanked out some clothes and hastily began to dress.

She ran through the kitchen grabbing some toast on her way past. As she past her the dining room, her father yelled "Good morning sweet pea!"

She stopped running to yell back at him. "Dad! Why didn't you wake me up?! It's seven-fifty! I'm gunna be late"

Buu continued to eat everything in sight as Mr. Satan looked down at his hands and twiddled his thumbs. "Well, I was gunna but you had the happiest smile on your face and just looked so darn cute, me and Mr. Buu just couldn't bring ourselves to disturb you."

"Well umm…" How could she be mad at him after that? "Just wake me up from now on ok?" she said trying to still sound angry.

"Sure thing Princess!" he yelled after her as she ran out the door. When she got outside she threw down her hover car capsule before she had even come to a complete stop. As she started the ignition she saw a familiar figure flying toward Orange Star High School. _'Oh great!_',she thought_ 'Gohan's running late too. I wonder what everyone will think of us coming in late together again!'_ She blushed. What did she _want _them to think? She shook her head trying to get her mind on something else. With that thought she cranked up the radio and drove full speed to school trying to think up an excuse.

************************************************************************

In another part of the city, a meeting was going on.

"See? There that punk is! Landing right on top of Orange Star High! Again!" said a short fat balding man in a purple suit. The man he was speaking to was standing back in the shadows and all that could be seen of him were glowing red eyes.

"So what exactly is it that you want me to do sir?" the man asked from the shadows.

The short man chuckled as he lit a cigar. " Find him. Then kill him."

The man in the shadows smiled. "Yes but i feel certain he won't reveal himself willingly. Am I to take a hostage?"

The short man sat down at his desk, puffing on his cigar thoughtfully. He blew out a ring of smoke before replying. "You are right. He won't reveal himself of his own accord. Make that Satan girl tell you who he is. They spend a lot of time together, I bet she knows who he his. And even if she won't talk I bet seeing her tortured will bring that goody two-shoes running out." He smiled wickedly. " You were referred to me by a man I trust very much. He said you were the best and for the price I'm paying you, you better be!"

The man in the shadow cleared his throat, " Yes about the price we discussed…" he paused. "I want double!"

The man behind the desk choked on his cigar and began to cough uncontrollably. "D-double!"

The other man nodded. "Double. And if you try to double cross me…. It won't be pleasant for you." he said menacingly"

The short man became pale. " I-I would never dr-dream of it!" he gasped out.

The man in the shadows smirked. "Yes I thought not. Well, my team and I must go now. We will be back this evening to collect our money. Cash. No bills over a hundred. Got it?"

The short man in the suit nodded..

************************************************************************

Back at Orange Star High School a bubbly blonde was busy interrogating her best friend. "So Videl, what's the deal with you and Gohan?" Erasa whispered to Videl behind her book, hoping the teacher didn't see her.

Videl blushed. "Umm, what do you mean?"

Erasa rolled her eyes. " You know what I mean! You guys are always coming in late together! So spill, what's going on with you two?"

The blonde boy on Erasa's other side snorted. " Yeah right! Like Videl would have anything to do with that weakling bookworm when she could be with a strong guy."

Videl's eyes glinted with anger. "Do you mean you Sharpner? Please I'd rather date a frog. At least he might turn into a prince." Erasa giggled.

Gohan looked up from Videl's other side where he had been busy taking notes. "What are you guys talking about?" he questioned. (he had in fact heard everything they said thanks to his enhanced Saiyan hearing he just wanted to hear their excuse)

"Nothing!" Videl answered a little too quickly as she ducked down to write furiously. Gohan did a double take. Was she _blushing? _Just as Gohan opened his mouth to ask Videl why she was blushing the alarm went off and the principal came on the intercom sounding frantic.

"Everyone we have a situation. Don't panic! Several men have forced their way into the building. They are armed and dangerous. Find shelter immediately. I repeat, they are armed and danger---" his last words were cut off in a blast of rapid gunfire. Several people began to scream throughout the classroom. Gohan clenched his fists, his knuckles popping.

Videl and Gohan leaped to their feet as the announcement went off. "Everyone sit down!" The teacher screamed. Everyone except Videl and Gohan began to return to their seat. The teacher looked at them. "Mr. Son! Sit down NOW!"

"But ma'am-" He started to protest

"NO BUTS! Miss Satan I know that you often assist the police in these kinds of situations and if you must go then go. Please be careful. But mister Son I have no idea what you plan on doing! So if you would just get into the shelter in place position until we find out more about what they wa--- AHHHHH!" Her words became a scream mid-sentence as the door flew open and several men rushed in. The one in the front looked vaguely familiar to Gohan but he couldn't place him.

The man was slender with a dark braid pulled over his shoulder. He reminded Gohan of a cross between a snake and a pompous peacock. He had some kind of contraption across the upper half of his head that made his eyes glow red. His hands appeared to be mechanical and he was wearing a pink uniform with the words "Kill You" emblazoned across the back.

'_Ten' _Gohan thought to himself. _'Ten guys. Even with guns I can take them out easily.'_ But then to Gohans horror he realized he couldn't. _'I can't do anything without everyone finding out who I am.' _He glanced at Videl still standing up. Ten men with automatic weapons couldn't even harm him if they wanted to, but Videl wasn't bullet proof. _'Damn' _thought the demi-Saiyan _'What should I do?'_ He decided that for now all he could as wait and find out what it was these men were after. And he didn't have to wait long.

The man in the pink gave an evil smirk. "Hello everyone, my name is Mercenary Tao."

***************************************************************************************

Ok well thats it for now. If you like where it's going please let me know.

This story is going to have one more chapter and an epilogue, bringing it up to three total. I have the next chapter written but I still have some editing to do on it and have to write the epilogue.

Please comment.

Please?

Pretty please?

Pretty please with a Dragon ball on top?

Thanks.


	2. Totally Dominated!

A/N: Ok so I lied. This story is not going to be three chapters, or two chapters and an epilogue, as I stated in my last a/n. Thanks partially to so many positive reviews and partially due to me never being satisfied with my work (which is why I only proof read once maybe twice) I have extended it. This story will be AT LEAST four chapters with an epilogue. I repeat AT LEAST! I'll explain more at the end.

Now on to the action!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z. If I did Goku would not have returned as the main hero after Cell. Guest appearances only.

**The Price of a Life**

That's when everyone truly panicked.

"Mercenary Tao! _The _Mercenary Tao?!"

"He can't be!"

"I thought he was dead!"

"Why is he here?"

Tao smirked again. "Ah, I see my reputation precedes me. I am indeed _the _Mercenary Tao. And as to why I am here, I am looking for someone." The whispers started up again. Who could he be after at their school? Gohan had a horrible sinking feeling in his stomach. He remembered where he recognized this man from. They had met a few days before the Cell Games. Gohan growled at the memory. Tao had been part of a scam to get rich off of peoples fear. They were forcing the people of the village to pay to stay in a so-called shelter to protect them from Cell. When Mr. Lao (the local grocer and a friend of Gohans) challenged him, Tao had attempted to kill the old man, and would have succeeded if Gohan hadn't interfered. Gohan also remembered the stories of the man that his father had told him. The man was a heartless killer with no remorse. He had been one of Goku's biggest enemies when he was a child. Maybe he was trying to get revenge on Goku by going after Gohan. Gohan felt anger, white-hot, flash through his mind at the thought of people being hurt because of him.

Videl was still standing up without showing any of the nervousness she obviously felt. She to had heard stories of this man. He was one of the top assassins in the world as well as being considered one of the greatest Martial Artists alive. Videl quickly stomped down her building fear and addressed the man standing before the class, "I don't care who you are! You're an idiot if you think you can come into my school, threaten me and my friends and get away with it!"

The mercenary smirked up at her. "Ah, yes. Miss Satan! Are you perchance implying that you are going to defeat me?" His voice carried the traces of a suppressed laugh.

Videl felt her face began to heat as her temper rose. "I'm not implying crap! I'm saying it right out!" she said giving him the most arrogant smile she could manage.

At this Tao began to laugh maniacally. Once he had calmed down enough to speak he said, "Ok, I'll make a deal with you. If you can defeat me in a one-on-one fight, no one shall be harmed. But if you lose, I can promise nothing. Are we in agreement?"

Videl nodded never losing her arrogant mask. She began to walk toward the older man when she felt a hand on her arm. She turned to see Gohan looking at her with concern in his eyes. "Videl don't. He's more dangerous than you can imagine."

Videl winked at her tall friend. "Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself."

Gohan wanted to continue to hold her back but didn't want any more attention brought to himself than possible. If Tao was after him than he didn't want him to recognize him. He released her arm. "Just be careful. Ok?" he begged her.

She smirked. "Always am."

She started towards the front popping her knuckles and stretching her arms as she walked. She stopped about fifteen feet away from Tao and assumed a very aggressive stance. The mercenary smiled and turned towards her not making an effort to remove his hands from behind his back.

Videl was starting to get pissed at his apparent lack of worry. _'Why doesn't he seem worried at all? I am the daughter of Mr. Satan! Sure, I know my dad didn't really beat Cell but he doesn't! He should at least be taking me seriously.'_ Videl thought. "I hope you know what you are getting yourself into _old timer_." she said to the cyborg.

The mercenary laughed again. "Oh believe me, I know _exactly _what I'm getting myself into. You however should fear for your life."

Videl swallowed the fear she felt rise at the mans last words. _'Fine! If he doesn't want to take the initiative then I guess first move is mine!'_ she thought and immediately charged towards him leaping into the air for a flying kick. She hit only air as Tao sidestepped the attack as if it were going in slow motion.

Videl landed feet first sliding around with one hand on the ground before charging again. She came in first with a hard right hook followed by a left jab, Tao dodged both while slowly backing up. Videl let loose a fury of punches as she pushed him back, attempting to trap him against a wall where he couldn't run away anymore.

Just as Tao's back was almost against the wall, Videl wound up a left handed haymaker and let loose with everything she had. As the punch came towards him Tao leaped into the air doing a back-flip, before landing horizontally on the vertical wall and pushing off and landing halfway across the room from Videl.

Videl, who hadn't realized what was going on until it was too late, was unable to stop herself since all her momentum had been behind that punch and ended up punching the concrete wall. Pain shot through her hand. _"Damn!' _she thought, _'I think I might have popped some knuckles out of place.' _With a grimace she grabbed her left hand and forced her knuckles back into place. It hurt like you can't imagine, but Videl was no stranger to ignoring pain. She immediately dropped back into a more defensive stance this time.

She realized that at the rate they were going right now she was going to lose. He was too fast for her to hit in a head on attack, so she would have to out-smart him. She charged in feinting with a left hook before dropping down at the last second and sweeping her left leg at the mercenary's feet. Tao hopped over her attack with minimal effort.

Videl leapt back before he had a chance to attack her in her vulnerable position. Tao however had shown no sign of wanting to attack the girl being completely content with letting her make a fool of herself.

After fifteen more minutes of fighting Videl had yet to land a hit and Tao had yet to remove his hands from their position behind his back.

Videl kept back from the man for a moment as she tried to gather her thoughts. '_He's so fast!'_ she thought '_Nowhere near as fast as Gohan and the gang but still way faster than me. I can't even lay a finger on him! Well, it looks like it's time for a different approach.'_

Videl smirked at the man before rushing back in like she had been doing, but at the last second she pushed as hard as she could to the left, pulled her right arm back and flung it forward with as much strength as she could releasing as large of a ki blast as she could. Gohan hadn't been working with her on those very long, maybe two weeks so it wasn't the most powerful blast in the world but it got the job done.

Tao had been so surprised by the sudden blast that he had barely gotten his arms up in time to block it. He didn't have long to rest though because Videl was following practically right on top of her blast. She landed a palm strike to his sternum followed by a roundhouse kick to his head, sending the cyborg through the air for several feet before he landed and slid into the wall.

The entire classroom broke into cheers and cat-calls. But it wasn't over yet. Tao simply got to his feet as if nothing had happened, straightened his outfit and returned his hands to their former position behind his back.

Videl smirked at the older man. "Finally got you didn't I clown?" Tao simply stood there expressionless. But when Videl dropped into her fighting stance he smiled. Then he stuck out his tongue.

Videl thought he was mocking her which really pissed her off. With a cry she rushed forward.

Gohan, who had been watching the entire fight, anxiously gripping the desk in front of him, splintering the wood without even noticing, recognized this seemingly insignificant act for what it was. He remembered a story Goku had told him when he was younger about Tao killing a General of the Red Ribbon army with only his tongue. Gohan saw Videl start to rush forward, oblivious to the technique. Gohan did the only thing he could do at the moment. He yelled at her.

"Videl! Watch out! He can kill you with his tongue!"

Videl heard the demi-saiyan's shout just as she was approaching the mercenary. At the last second she jumped backwards, doing two back handsprings before landing in a fighting stance.

But just as she landed she felt two powerful arms seize her in a strangle-hold. She cursed herself mentally. She had flipped right into one of Tao's goons. She shouldn't have expected him to fight fair. The man holding her lifted her so her toes were barely touching the ground.

"Jerk!" she yelled. "You said a one-on-one fight! You lied!"

Tao looked her bemusedly. "I'm an assassin did you honestly expect me to fight fair?" he asked repeating the question she had just asked herself.

Tao turned back to the class. "Now for the reason I'm here. I'm looking for someone."

The students who had stayed mostly quite the entire time now spoke up almost as one. "Who?" they all asked.

Tao smirked. I'm looking for the one that calls himself 'The Great Saiyaman'." The class gasped. Tao continued as if he hadn't heard. "He has been spotted landing on the roof of this building every morning and leaving from it every afternoon. As well as taking off from here before arriving at a crime scene."

Videl looked at the mercenary warily before she asked the question that was on everybody's mind.

"What do you want with Saiyaman?"

The mercenary shifted his unnerving red gaze to the young crime fighter and said simply, "To kill him."

***************************************************************************************

A/N: So like I said earlier at least four more with an epilogue. But I'm actually considering making this even longer than that. If i go longer it'll be a major conspiracy thing, Tao won't be the main bad guy for lack of a better phrase. If I keep it to four with epilogue Tao will be it. You guys let me know. Please review and tell me if you would like to see this go beyond Tao or not.

Now click that magical little button and share the thoughts floating around inside your gray matter.


	3. He is definately dead DEAD!

A/N: Well, I was very disappointed with the number of reviews for my last chapter. I guess it was because of the quick update. Sorry if I update to quickly for you guys, I go to a private school for half a day four days a week, I have a lot of free time.

Also thanks to Mister Unsmiley for pointing out a slip on my part. He said that after the Buu saga everyone knew Gohan was Saiyaman. My explanation for this is that when the gang wished that everyone would forget about Buu that they also wished that they'd forget the identity of Saiyaman. I meant to say that earlier I just forgot. Sorry.

Now on with the story.

**The Price of a Life**

Everyone in the room gasped.

Everyone except Videl. "What makes you think you can even hurt Saiyaman? What makes you any different that the worthless riff-raff he takes out everyday?" she retaliated lifting her eyebrow in a smug, questioning look.

Tao simply smirked and walked towards the young crime fighter. He stopped with his face close enough for her to feel his breath on her face. "I am in fact _very _different from the clowns the two of you take out daily _Miss _Satan."

Videl snarled and tried to kick the mercenary in the face. Tao gabbed her ankle as it came close and held her there, suspended between him and the thug holding her arms.

Tao smirked. "Tsk tsk. I would have expected better from the daughter of the man who defeated Cell!" Videl growled and tried to pull loose but his hold was like iron, she couldn't budge her ankle an inch. Tao raised his other elbow and in one swift motion brought it down on Vide'ls suspended knee.

The crack echoed through the room as did the scream that accompanied it. Tao dropped the girls ankle. Videl collapsed as soon as he did, the only thing keeping her from falling on her face was the giant of a man holding her from behind.

Tao turned back towards the class now. "Now, as you can see, Miss Satan is at my mercy and I'd hate to…" he smiled wickedly, "hurt her."

Gohan could barely control his power he could feel his control starting to slip. Electric currents began to gather around his hands, fortunately everyone's attention was so focused on Videl that they didn't notice.

Tao turned to Videl and spoke. "Miss Satan, I know that you know the identity of the one I seek. Tell me and this will be much less painful for everyone involved."

Videl forced a smile through the waves of pain emanating from her shattered knee. "Ha! You can't scare me! Do your worst ya jerk."

The mercenary returned the smile evilly. "I will" he said. "But not to you. How about your dearest friend?" Videl gasped as Tao rushed forward suddenly and seized Erasa by the hair and began to drag her to the front.

Gohan had had enough. He jumped to his feet but before he could make a move Sharpener beat him to it. The blond boy lunged after the mercenary screaming at the top of his lungs, "LET HER GO YOU PIECE OF TRASH!"

Gohan reached after his friend yelling, "Sharpener NO!"

Before Gohan could even do anything Mercenary Tao spun around, his mechanical hand falling away to reveal a small cannon which he shoved into Sharpeners belly and screamed "DODON-PA!" A blast of yellow ki ripped through the blond's stomach as he crumpled to the floor. Everyone in the room except the mercenaries and Gohan screamed out in shock, fear, panic, loss, anger and a jumble of hundreds of other emotions. Tao simply smirked and drug Erasa to the front by her hair while she wailed, "SHARPENER NO!!!! OH KAMI, NO!!!!!" Tears pouring down her cheeks.

Gohan simply stood still staring down at his friends body for a moment. He knelt down and rolled the young man off his face and started in shock. He wasn't dead yet, but he would be soon. Sharpener looked up at the demi-Saiyan and smiled. "I guess we aren't cut out to be heroes huh Nerd-boy?" he asked coughing up blood.

Gohan shook his head and when he met Sharpeners eyes, his eyes flashed turquoise. "No! You are a hero. You were willing to give up your life to try and save someone else's. You are a hero." Gohan smiled weakly, and lowered his voice so only Sharpener could hear him. "Trust me I've known a lot of heroes in my day, and you might not have fought crime..." he paused, "or battled Cell" when he said this Sharpener gasped but Gohan continued. "but you are a hero."

Sharpener looked at him with wide eyes and despite Gohan's protests spoke, " Y-yo-you," he gasped for breath, "D-del-delivery--" Gohan nodded. Sharpener summoned up the last of his strength and looked deep into Gohan's eyes. "G-Gohan. I know I was a real jerk to you but," he paused for a moment to take a deep breath, "b-but I a-always considered you my f-friend. Thanks for p-putting up with me." he smiled, sighed and the young demi-saiyan watched as the life left his friends eyes.

"No problem." he whispered. He gently lowered the blond head to the floor and straightened up. He stood silent for a moment as emotions washed over him. He was brutally reminded of Cell's foot as it crushed the head of Android 16.

"You monster." Gohan whispered and it carried in the otherwise silent room.

Mercenary Tao turned towards him. "Excuse me?"

Gohan turned his head to look at the man from the top of his eyes. He stood with his shoulders slightly back with an air of unparalleled power about him. Tao cringed away from the look in the teens eyes. "You heard me." The demi-Saiyan said in a deadly voice.

"Wh-Who are you boy?" said Tao licking his lips.

Gohan smiled an arrogant smile. He could kill this man at any time and he knew it. "I've been called a lot of things." he said as he slowly approached the older man, "All of which should terrify you." People around the class began to whisper, '_What was Gohan talking about?' _they asked each other.

Tao swallowed. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Gohan smirked. "Some people call me 'Saiyaman'." The class gasped collectively. "Some have called me 'The Gold Fighter'. Others know me as 'The Delivery Boy'." If he thought the gasp when he revealed he was Saiyaman was large than this was huge. Gohan smiled. "But those aren't the ones that should scare you the most."

Tao could feel his knees growing weak. "Wh-what do you mean?" he whimpered out. He felt as if were going to wet himself.

"My name is Gohan. Gohan _Son_." Gohan saw the recognition in the mercenary's eyes. The young hero smirked. "Goku Son is my father." The mercenary gasped as he _did_ lose control of his bladder. Gohan was standing right in front of him now. "You tried to trick my father and kill him, and because of that you lost what little humanity you had and where reduced to this machine, this _cyborg_, that you are now. My father would say you got what you deserved when that grenade almost killed you. But I disagree. How many innocent lives have you taken? How many?!" he yelled that last part. He started to advance again as the once proud mercenary backed away like a scared puppy. "And for no reason. For money. Is that what the price of a life is for you? A few zeni?"

Tao felt his back hit a wall and knew he was trapped. He began to plead for his life frantically. "Please forgive me! I will stop! I'll turn over a new leaf! Ill get a real job! Just please don't hurt me! Give me one more chance!"

Gohan stopped. "My father always taught me that everyone deserves a second chance. We even offered to let Cell change his ways before I killed him." Another gasp from the class, but at this point Gohan didn't even hear it. Tao suddenly began to hope that he might actually live through this. But then Gohan looked back at him. "But my father has already given you two opportunities and you didn't take them."

"Please…"whispered Tao with tears in his eyes.

"You murdered my friend for no reason. He was no threat to you. For that you _should_ die." he hesitated. "I'm just not sure if I can bring myself to do it." Gohan looked over to where Videl was still being held by one of Tao's men. Their eyes met.

Videl understood what he was going through. She saw the struggle going on behind those eyes. Sometimes she knew Gohan better than he knew himself. She could practically feel Gohan's rage. If anyone deserved death it was this man, who had murdered countless people in cold blood, among them one of Gohan's few friends. But at the same time Gohan despised violence. He never truly wished to cause someone harm if he could help it. Why should he spare this man? This man was incapable of showing mercy, so why should he receive it?

She nodded, telling him to do what he thought he must.

Gohan looked back at the mercenary. He raised his hand for a Ki blast.

***********************************************************************************************************************

A/N: WHAT?!?!? Gasp! Gohan going for the kill?! How could the author do that to us? Leave us hanging like that! Oh, wait! I am the author..... Oops! Sorry guys! lol

Anywho, Nobody seems to care if I end this with Tao as the main bad guy or if I extend it further. So, I decided to tell you a little about what will happen if I do extend it.

Well, Gohan will meet with the guy that hired Tao. Threaten him a little. Then find out that he was in turn hired by someone else. Gohan will then trace it back to the actual person who wants him dead. It will take him some time, several showdowns, some detective work and maybe even some criminal activity (with the help of Goten and Trunks of course! ;)) Well, that's all I really know at this point.

If I end it with Tao, then the guy that hired him is simply a mob boss who wants Saiyaman dead because he's cutting into his profit.

Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaassssssseeeeeee let me know if you would like this to be longer.

All it takes is one comment. Just one. Please review.

Please. :)


	4. ByeBye!

A/N: Well, this is the last chapter I have written so far. Amazed by my quick updates? It's because I had the entire story written before I posted the first chapter. Well, actually it was originally intended to be a one shot, but then it became to long so had it as two chapters with an epilogue. Then as I started editing, I began to add some stuff in to make it better. As I was adding stuff I realized I could extend it further so it became four chapters with an epilogue. Then I decided to make it longer with some ideas I had bouncing around in my head.

Anyway, point is, the others came out because the 'skeleton' so to speak was already written out I just had to go through and add the 'meat'. After this chapter the updates will slow down some cus I don't even have the 'skeleton' yet. Just a heads up.

**Disclaimer:** If i owned DBZ then Gohan would have continued to use the sword Piccolo gave him. But he didn't so it should be obvious that I do not own Dragon Ball Z.

**The Price of a Life**

He began to gather energy into his outstretched hand. But just then he remembered another fight from long ago.

"_Stop! Don't do it!"_

_Krillen looked around for the source of the voice. "Goku? Is that you? We have got to stop this guy while we have the chance! He's, he's pure evil!" he replied to the voice in his head. _

"_No, listen. Just let him go Krillen!" Goku continued, speaking telepathically with his best friend. "Show him what it means to be merciful!" _

"_Merciful?" the former monk scoffed. "But Goku he-" _

_Goku cut him off, "I know what you must be thinking Krillen, but believe me I know what I'm doing." _

"_But this is the guy that threatened all the people here on earth!" Krillen screamed, Yajirobe's sword shaking in his fist. "Surely he'll come back and try to destroy us again! I just don't think it's a good idea to let him escape now that we have a chance to stop him for good!" _

_Goku continued to try to sway the bald warrior. "By doing this we are showing him that there is another way, a better way."_

"_Goku, I don't think this is the kind of guy who can learn a lesson like that! He'll just think we're weak! It won't change him at all!"_

"_Don't be so sure about that Krillen. It wouldn't be the first time something like that happened. Think about it. When Piccolo first came to us, he was as evil as his father had been. He nearly destroyed not only me but the entire planet. And now-"_

"_And now he's one of us!" Krillen continued as Goku trailed off._

_Goku smiled. "Right! If someone as evil as Piccolo can change I think anyone can. Vegeta deserves to have that same chance. By showing him that the people of this planet have compassion and can show mercy maybe he can learn to show some of his own. Piccolo learned and now he's not only a powerful ally he's also a good friend. He even took care of Gohan while I was gone and traded his own life to protect him. Who knows? Vegeta might do the same thing for one of us one day." Goku paused for a moment before continuing with more fervor. "Krillen please! I know this is the right thing to do! You have got to trust me! _

_Krillen closed his eyes trying to block out the image of all of his friends dying. "But the Saiyans killed Yamcha! And Tien! Chiaotzu! I can't let him get away!" He screamed, overwhelmed with pain."_

"_Don't do it Krillen! I know it seems like justice but its not right! If you strike him down we are no better than he is! It means they have won no matter what! Be strong!"_

Gohan lowered his hand. He turned his back on the pitiful excuse for a man before him. "Leave. If I ever even hear the rumor of a rumor of you trying to hurt people again, I will hunt you down and kill you. This is your last chance." He began to walk away.

Tao stood there for a moment stunned. _'This can't be happening! I am Mercenary Tao, the greatest assassin ever to walk this earth! And now not only have I been humiliated by Goku but by his son as well! I will never work again! I have nothing left to live for! He will pay!'_ And with that thought he pointed his cannon at the young mans back preparing to end his life. Until he remembered the way he had looked at that Satan girl. An evil smile played at the corners of his mouth as he changed his target, pointing it straight at Videl's heart.

Videl saw him take aim, saw him smile and knew what he was going to do. She also saw Gohan had his back turned and his eyes closed trying to calm himself. He couldn't see. She looked back at Tao as he prepared to end her life. She knew she only had one shot.

"DODON-PA!" Tao yelled and a split second before Videl pushed with all her might off of the floor, ignoring her knees protests, flipping her body up and back. The yellow beam shot underneath her and ripped through the body of the man holding her with a shower of red. Unfortunately he didn't loosen his grip in the least until the moment he died, causing her arms to ripped out of socket as she flipped. She felt the ligaments tear, felt every bone in her arm snap. Then she heard Gohan screaming.

Her eyes drifted closed and she felt herself falling to the ground but the impact she expected didn't come. She opened her beautiful blue eyes and looked into the deep black of Gohan's.

"Are you okay?" he whispered. His eyes looked like he was in more pain than she was.

She smiled. "Peachy." she said before she lost consciousness.

Gohan looked up from the torn body of the girl he loved at Mercenary Tao who was gasping for breath. He had used most of his energy in that last attack.

Gohan laid Videl gently down and stood up. He looked at Tao who panicked and tried to run out the door only to find himself standing face to face with the young saiyan.

Gohan looked at the mercenary with fire burning behind his eyes. "Strike three. You're out." he said as he spread his feet apart bracing himself. He placed the heels of his hands together. "I'm going to end this with an old favorite of my father's. You might recognize it." He began to gather energy.

"Kaaaaaaaa" Tao tried to back away but his legs wouldn't work.

"Meeeeeeee" If his bladder hadn't already been empty he would have wet himself again.

"Haaaaaaaa" The mercenary swallowed hard.

"Meeeeeeee" This was the end and there was nothing he could do.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" A blue-ish white wave shot from the young mans hands and engulfed the once feared assassin, destroying him utterly upon contact.

Gohan sighed and let his power fall just as his father appeared in the room.

"Gohan! Are you ok? I felt your Ki surge from the house." Goku asked.

Gohan turned around. He didn't feel like explaining it all to his father right now. "I'm fine Dad but Videl's in really bad shape, can you go get some Senzu beans?"

Goku flashed the famous Son smile. "Way ahead of you Gohan! I went by Korin's first. Here ya go." the older Saiyan said flipping a bean to his son.

Gohan smiled a small smile at his father. "Thanks Dad." he knelt down next to the girl and gently woke her up so she could swallow the bean.

She sat up, to the surprise of the rest of the class, totally healed. She looked around for a moment before settling her gaze back on Gohan. "Did you finish him?" she inquired her voice flat.

Gohan nodded.

"Good." she said as she walked over to Erasa. "Are you ok?" she asked her best friend gently. Erasa nodded her head with tears still streaming down her face. "Are you sure you aren't hurt?" Videl persisted. Erasa nodded once more her eyes never leaving Sharpner's body lying in the aisle where Gohan left him.

Gohan followed her gaze and felt his throat tighten at the sight of one of his best friends broken body. He turned to address his father. "Dad, can you go ask Bulma if we can borrow her Dragon Radar? Some people died today and…" he drew in a breath raggedly "it was my fault…" he whispered.

His father knelt next to him. "No son, it's not your fault. If it's anyone's fault… it's mine." Gohan looked at his father in shock. Goku smiled sadly. "_I _allowed Tao to live all those years ago. I thought he could change his ways. But I was wrong." his father sighed. "The blood of all his victims from then till now is on my hands."

Gohan didn't know what to say. His father honestly thought it was his fault. Gohan shook his head. "No Dad. You did the right thing. Everyone deserves a second chance. You taught me that. Where would we be without Piccolo? Or Vegeta? They've killed more people than Tao could even dream of. But they changed. Without them I would have died along time ago. As would a lot of other people. You were right to give Tao the same chance to change his ways. It was his fault he didn't take it. Those peoples lives are on him and no one else." he smiled at his father "On the plus side he might be able to make some friends in Hell. I'm sure Cell would love to have some fun with him." He smiled for a moment longer before he suddenly became very serious. "Now about the radar…"

Goku waved his hand dismissively. "Bulma's already after them "

"Really?" Gohan asked shocked.

Goku nodded. "As soon as Vegeta felt several Ki's disappear and your's shoot up like it did, he told Bulma and she set out at once." He placed a hand on his sons shoulder. He looked him in the eyes. "Thank you son. You did what I should have done a long time ago."

Gohan smiled placing his hand behind his head in the typical Son fashion.

"Thanks Dad."

Everything would be ok.

********************************************************************************************************************

A/N: Well, Tao is dead. **FINALLY!** I thought he would never die.

Anywho, not a lot to say here. Thanks for the great reviews, they definitely encourage me to update sooner so keep em comin!

As mentioned above the next chapters will take longer to come out, but I will not:

a) Sacrifice quality for speed.

or

b) Abandon this story. It pisses me off like nothing else for an author to start a great story then abandon it. I WILL finish this. Scouts honor.... Wait do you have to be a scout to say that? I was Cub Scout, does that count? Oh well, it doesn't matter.

Also one more thing, I could use a beta reader. If anyone would be interested in helping me out in this department please just let me know.

Well thats it for now. Oh and please review! The more I get the more likely I am to update quicker.

Peace. :)


	5. What Do You Mean Waste the Wish?

A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys! Lol, yeah right! I think I might be spoiling you guys with these quick updates….Granted, my chapters aren't very long, but I always try to end them with a little bit of a cliff-hanger. That way you are more likely to read the next chapter.

Sorry if it's too short guys but I felt this was the best place to end it. Also the next chapter or two might not be very long, or very interesting to some of you who want action, action, action!!! They are kinda like the filler episodes, easing us from one arch to the next. They are rather humorous though….

Also a special thanks to Hatake Kai, AquaMarias, UltimateGohan42, and Mirai Veggie who have commented on every chapter so far! Thanks guys you really encourage me to keep writing.

Also to Crazy Hyper Lady who has also commented on every chapter to date and is also my new Beta! Thanks a bunch!

Anywho, on with the story!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon Ball Z. If I did Goku would have worn his normal gi to the last World Tournament instead of whatever that was he wore *shivers at though**t***.

**The Price of a Life**

A cold wind blew across Dende's Lookout. The usually quiet sanctuary was abuzz with excitement.

A large group of people stood at the center of the platform, gathered around seven glowing orange globes. The group consisted of seventeen people: eight adults, three teenagers, three chibis, one childlike emperor, two green beings, and a black genie.

The Z Fighters had all arrived at Dende's after they felt the Saiyans and their families show up there with Videl and another human they didn't recognize. The only time a large group met at the Lookout was to use the Dragon Balls, or when some powerful new enemy had shown up. They all decided to come just in case it was the latter.

_*Flashback*_

"_Yo! what's up? Some new bad guy on the way?" yelled Krillen as he touched down, holding little Marron in his arms. 18 touched down right beside her husband, glancing around the sanctuary._

_Goku opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by another shout._

"_Hey, what's the deal? Someone die?" Yamcha asked, coming to a rest next to the former monk._

_This time Goku just smiled. "Well, I can sense Tien and Chiaotzu heading this way, so why don't we wait on them to get here so I don't have to repeat myself?"_

_The others nodded their agreement. _

_A few short moments later, the group was joined by the Crane Hermit's former pupils. _

"_What's with the gathering? Is it another enemy? Or the Dragon Balls?" asked Tien, cutting straight to the point as usual._

"_Yeah! What's up?" interjected Chiaotzu._

_Goku scratched the back of his head in the typical Son fashion. "Well, Gohan can explain it better than me!" Goku said as he was joined by his wife, sons, Videl and a blonde teenage girl._

_Gohan told them all to sit for it might take a while, and with that he launched right into the story. When he revealed the man to be Tao, Tien leapt to his feet._

"_I told him if he ever came back I'd kill him! Come on Chiaotzu! We are going after him!"_

_Gohan cleared his throat. Tien glanced back at him. "May I finish my story first?"_

_Tien looked abashed and sat back down._

_When Gohan finished his narrative they all began to express remorse at the loss of his friend and congratulations for doing away with Tao._

_Gohan smiled, "Yeah. Well anyway, that's why we're here. We are going to use the Dragon Balls to wish Sharpener, and the others that Tao killed, back." It was then that Gohan realized that he hadn't introduced Erasa yet. He blushed at his lack of manners. "Oh! By the way, this is Erasa. I mentioned her in the story, she goes to school with me and-"_

_Krillen cut him off smirking wickedly. "With you and your giiirrrlfrieeend?" he said dragging out the word girlfriend._

_Gohan blushed and waved his hands in front of him while stammering, "P-please Krillen! I-it's not like that! V-Videl and I are JUST FRIENDS!!!"_

_Erasa giggled in her high-pitched voice, "Oh yeah right! Please, I see the way you stare at her during class!"_

_Videl's head whipped around to look at her best female friend, "He stares at me?" she asked, turning to look at Gohan, who had turned the color of a tomato and was attempting to get redder. She raised her eyebrow in a look that clearly said 'explain'._

_Gohan started denying it, "I-I d-don't kn-know what y-you're t-talking about!" he stuttered._

"_Whatever. You've got some serious explaining to do mister!" Videl yelled in fake anger poking the tall teenager in his chest. He towered over her but somehow she still managed to be glaring down at him. On the inside she was dancing with glee._

_Erasa giggled again, "Videl don't even pretend like your mad! I heard you whispering when you were asleep!"_

_Now it was Videl's turn to blush, "W-what are you t-talking about?" she said, turning even redder than Gohan, if that's possible, her finger still buried in Gohan's chest. _

_Erasa smiled evilly, "When you stayed over at my house the other night I heard you saying his name in your sleep."_

_Gohan looked at Erasa, his eyes wide, his hands still up trying to ward Videl off, "Really?" he asked naively._

_Erasa winked at him and nodded._

_Gohan opened his mouth to say something to Videl but was cut off by a loud, excited squeal. It was Chi-Chi._

"_GRANDCHILDREN!!!!" she yelled causing Gohan and Videl to fall over anime style, and everyone else to fall over laughing hysterically. Even Vegeta, Piccolo and 18 chuckled._

_Goten walked over to his father and began to tug on his pants leg. When Goku looked down at him he asked innocently, "Is Videl gunna be my new sister?"_

_Goku grinned down at him before replying, "It looks like it!"_

_Goten's face broke into a smile identical to his fathers. "YIPEE!!!!!" he yelled running around in circles chanting "I get a sister, I get a sister!" until Trunks shot him with ki blast to shut him up._

"_OWWW!!!! Whatcha do that for Trunks?" whined the Goku clone._

"_For acting like a baka." Trunks said, also looking remarkably like his father._

"_Meanie!" yelled Goten as he attacked his best friend._ _The boys rolled around sparring furiously for a few moments before leaping apart._

"_KAAAMEEEHAAA---"yelled Goten at the same time Trunks screamed, "GALLIC---"_

_They were both picked up by the back of their belts, faster than even Gohan could follow, by their respective mothers._

_Chi-Chi looked down at Goten angrily, "How DARE you interrupt my Gohan's moment with my future daughter-in-law! You are going to get it when we get home!"_

_Goten whimpered, "Does that mean the frying pan?"_

_Chi-Chi nodded. _

"_And you Trunks Briefs! Don't even think you are getting off light! You are going to spend twelve hours in the Gravity Room with your father!" Bulma yelled._

_Goten and Trunks exchanged nervous glances then looked up at their mothers, "Can we trade punishments?" they asked together._

"_NO!" their mothers yelled in unison._

_Chi-Chi's attitude changed suddenly as she turned towards Gohan and Videl, "So? When can I expect my granddaughter?" she asked sweetly as everyone else burst into laughter again._

_Gohan sweat dropped as he looked over at Videl, who was still blushing, before he cleared his throat. It took everyone a few more minutes to stop laughing and look at him, "If you are all done meddling in my love-life then can we please get to the reason we are actually here?"_

_Everyone gave their assent, still trying to refrain from giggling._

_*End Flashback* _

As the Z Fighters stood at the center of the Lookout ready to summon the Eternal Dragon, Krillen had a thought.

"Hey, Gohan?"

Gohan glanced over at his old martial arts partner, "yeah, what's up Krillen?"

"Well, just curious, but what are you going to use the second wish for?"

Gohan laughed good-naturedly putting his hand behind his head in the typical Son fashion, "I figured I'd use it to make everyone at my school forget everything that happened."

Videl cleared her throat.

"Except for Videl of course!" the young saiyan added hastily.

"And me of course!" interjected the always bubbly Erasa.

"Umm, sure," Gohan replied nervously before he turned back to Krillen, "why do you ask?"

Krillen blushed and waved his hands, "no reason!"

18 snorted, "Please. He wanted to use the other wish to make himself taller. He's mentioned doing it several times."

Everyone began to laugh hysterically again. Except Krillen. He looked at his wife mortified. "Babe! You promised not to say anything about that!" the former monk whined.

18 sighed, "I'll make it up to you."

Krillen looked at his wife disbelievingly, "How do you plan on doing that, huh?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

She leaned over and whispered something to him that made him grin like a kid that had been told Christmas was coming early and made the Nameks blush profusely. Gohan started to ask Piccolo what she said but decided he really didn't want to know.

With that everyone focused their attention back on the Dragon Balls.

Gohan cleared his throat. Since he was the one who wished to use the wishes, it fell to him to summon the dragon, something he had never done before. "ARISE SHEN---!" he started but was cut off by a loud, nasally voice that echoed around the entire sanctuary, startling several butterflies that had landed on some of Mr. Popo's flowers.

"WAAAAAIIIIIIIIITTTTTTT!!!!!!" screamed the voice. Gohan didn't recognize the voice. His father, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, and Piccolo however looked up in surprise.

"King Kai?" they all asked in surprise.

The voice, now identified as King Kai, snorted, "No! It's Bubbles the monkey! Of course it's me!" he yelled.

Goku scratched the back of head in bewilderment, "but why did you stop us from summoning the dragon?" he asked.

King Kai sighed. Same old Goku, "because, it's been brought to my attention that you shouldn't waste the wishes now," he said simply.

"What do you mean 'waste the wishes'?" inquired Gohan at the same instant the Piccolo asked, "What do you mean 'brought to your attention'?"

"One at a time! Geez!" the catfish like Kai said, "anyway, I have had an odd feeling recently, like something bad was going to happen soon. I spoke with Kabito Kai about it and he confirmed my suspicions. There are sinister forces at work on Earth again."

Everyone gasped, except Erasa who was still looking around for the speaker of the voice in confusion.

He continued, "we both think that the Dragon Balls shouldn't be used yet, just in case something goes wrong."

Goku had suddenly grown very serious, "Who is it? An old foe come back? Or a new one altogether? How long do we have to get ready?"

"I have no idea," everyone blanched, "whoever it is has kept themselves hidden from us. Not even Kabito Kai knows anything beyond the fact that they are there."

"Great!" said Krillen, "not only is there a new enemy, we don't know how strong they are, why they are here, who they are, or when they'll strike!"

"I think they already have," King Kai said.

Everyone looked around in shock, "Where? When?" they all asked together.

"At Gohan's school," was the reply.

Vegeta laughed, "You don't mean that baka that Kakarott's brat blasted, do you? He was pathetic!"

"Of course not you ignorant monkey! Tao didn't even know what he was up against. It's whoever he was working for that should worry you. I think this runs much deeper than any of us know."

"So, what should we do?" asked Goku, at a loss.

"The only thing we can do," replied the blue man, "wait."

******************************************************************************************

A/N: Well, there you have it, chapter five!!!! YAY!!!!

The next chapter is something I have been looking for, as have a lot of you! Gohan has to face his classmates (and the press) knowing who he is!


	6. A Press Conference?

**A/N: **Well I was once again disappointed by the lack of reviews. I hope it was because none of my readers have gotten on since my last update. Any way just to make sure I am going to try and give you guys (and gals ;)) some incentive to review. I will explain at the end.

For now, FORWARD!!!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any related characters. If I did Yamcha would NEVER have given up fighting.

**The Price of a Life**

"Ummm, Mom?"

Chi-Chi looked up from her plate at her eldest son with a look of obvious surprise on her face. It was rare for Gohan, scratch that, for ANY Saiyan, to stop eating to talk.

"Yes, dear?" she inquired.

Gohan smiled at his mother nervously, "well, I was just wondering….. DoIhavetogotschooltoday?" he blurted out very quickly.

Chi-Chi, used to Goten's quick speech, understood him. Her eyes narrowed menacingly,

"of course you do Gohan! You can't afford to fall behind on your education!" she screeched.

"But Mom, if what King Kai said is true, then a new villain is on the way and he's after me specifically! I NEED to train to make sure I can defeat him!"

Chi-Chi snorted. "Gohan The SUPREME Kai said that you are the most powerful fighter in the universe. So don't try and pull that 'I need to train' garbage on me young man!"

"But Mom!" Gohan whined.

"No buts young man! You are going to school and that's final!"

"Well, Mom the thing is…I _might _have let a few things slip when I was fighting Tao…" Gohan said looking down at his hands, trying not to look his mother in the eye.

"What do you mean a _few _things?" she asked icily.

Gohan swallowed, "uh, nothing serious. Just uh, that I was Saiyaman… and the Gold Fighter…and The Delivery Boy… and…" he trailed off.

Chi-Chi's eyes narrowed even further, "and what?"

Gohan began to shake nervously, "uh, I might have also mentioned that I, uh….ThatIkilledCell!" he blurted out in a hurry, ducking his head to avoid the expected the frying pan.

Chi-Chi, however, laughed. Gohan blinked. Goku and Goten looked up from their breakfast for the first time. They all exchanged glances which clearly asked '_Has she lost it?'_

"Well, it's about time my boy got some recognition for what he did!" she said before she began to eat again.

"Does that mean I have to go?" Gohan asked.

"Of course," was his mother's reply.

Gohan sighed dejectedly.

************************************************************************

Gohan touched down on the roof of Orange Star High School. He hadn't even bothered

with his costume today because he felt certain that in the week since Sharpener's death everyone had found out about his little secret. They had been given a week off to try and

'cope with the situation'.

Gohan sighed as he opened the door that led from the roof into the school. He seemed to be sighing a lot this morning.

'_I wonder what everyone is gunna say?' _he thought. _'Or worse what they are gunna DO!'_

The last question was answered as he approached his locker.

"THERE HE IS!!!!" came a squeal.

Gohan turned around shocked as he was suddenly surrounded by an impenetrable barrier of teenage girls and even some female _teachers. _They were all jumping up and down squealing loudly.

"OMG IT'S SAIYAMAN!!!" was repeated several times.

As was, "BACK OFF HE'S MINE!" and several others things that made Gohan blush.

He began to look around anxiously looking for a way out, _'If only Videl were here!' _he thought, '_she'd make them back off!'_

Just then the bell rang. Gohan sighed, this time with relief, thinking the girls would have to leave him alone and go to class. Boy was he mistaken. The crowd showed absolutely no sign of letting him go.

He began to grow frantic. There were so many of them pressed in so tightly that he could barely move, let alone walk.

'_Of course!'_ he slapped himself mentally, '_why walk when I can fly?'_ With that thought he floated up, and quickly flew down the hallway leaving his 'groupies' behind.

As he landed in front of his first class he leaned against the wall for a moment and wiped his forehead, '_is that what it's like for Mr. Satan ALL the time?'_ he wondered. He shrugged and walked in his class, his apology already on his lips.

"Sorry I'm late sir, I---" he was cut off by a camera flash.

"Ah yes and here's the young man now!" said his teacher.

Gohan blinked in shock. His entire classroom was filled with reporters; some with video cameras obviously from news stations, and others with regular cameras obviously from the news papers.

All the cameras began to flash furiously as the camera men tried to snap as many pictures as possible. All the reporters began to ask questions very quickly.

"Is it true you are The Great Saiyaman?"

"And The Gold Fighter?"

"And the Delivery Boy from the Cell games?"

"Is it true that you are the son of legendary martial artist Goku Son?"

"Did you actually claim to have defeated Cell?"

"Are you single?"

"ONE QUESTION AT A TIME!!!!" came a booming voice that was all too familiar to everyone in the room, especially one Videl Satan.

Said girl groaned. _'Why? Why Dende, why?'_ she prayed silently, _'why did my father have to come?_'

It was in fact the 'Champion of the World'. Mr. Satan was standing in the doorway with that stupid open mouth grin of his.

"You are gunna overload the poor boy! One question at a time! We are gunna do this like a press conference! You will all ask your question when Gohan points to you! He will then answer that question before moving on to another! Any questions?!" he yelled, like he always does, the man doesn't have an inside voice.

No one appeared to have any.

The teacher cleared his throat. Gohan thought he was going to tell the reporters that this was his classroom and to get out so he could teach his class. But unfortunately, for Gohan, that wasn't what he said.

"If I may suggest something: why don't we all move to the auditorium? It would give us plenty of room and the rest of school could join us."

Mr. Satan loved the idea, "LET'S GO!" he roared.

Gohan groaned.

************************************************************************

Half an hour later Gohan was standing backstage peaking through the curtains at the assemblage, _'Oh man! They weren't kidding! Everyone is here! Wait, is that Krillen over there? And Yamcha? And my family?' _it was, _'great! Bulma and Trunks are here too! Even Vegeta came!' _Gohan groaned again. He was doing that almost as much as he was sighing.

Mr. Satan clapped him on the shoulder, "don't worry! You'll do fine kid! Just remember what I told you!" he said. He had been instructing Gohan on how to handle the press for the last thirty minutes. He grinned and pushed Gohan out onto the stage. Cheers erupted from all the people assembled.

"Ladies and gentleman, Gohan Son! Also known as THE GREAT SAIYAMAN!!!" the vice-principle, now the principle since the principle had been killed in Tao's take over, yelled into the microphone.

He walked over and shook Gohan's hand before walking to his seat.

Gohan approached the podium nervously, _'I have fought against the most powerful villains in the universe and a bunch of reporters scare me more than they ever did!'_

He tapped the mike, "Um, hello. I'm Gohan and, I am gunna… umm… answers some of your questions," the reporters began to anxiously wave their hands at him. He randomly picked a man in the second row, "yes, you?"

The man stood up, "is it true that you are the son of legendary martial artist and World Martial Arts Tournament champion, Goku Son?"

Gohan felt relieved. That was an easy one, "yes. Goku Son is my father. As a matter of fact he's right over there with my mother, younger brother and the Briefs."

Several cameramen turned to get shots of Goku who just put his hand behind his head in his trademark pose and waved.

When everyone turned back hands shot into the air again. Gohan pointed to a woman near the back. She stood up.

"Your father is sitting with the Briefs. You know them?" the reporter inquired.

"Yes I've known them most of my life. I met Bulma when I was four. As a matter of fact, Bulma is my godmother. Next? You in the third row," the man he pointed to stood up.

"How and when did you learn to fight?"

Gohan thought for a moment, "well I suppose it started when I was kidnapped by my uncle," everyone in the room gasped, "as a matter of fact it was the same day I met Bulma. Anyway, my dad and Piccolo found us and beat my uncle. After that they decided I should learn how to fight. They also decided that Piccolo should be the one to teach me, since Dad would be inclined to go easy on me since I was his kid."

The same man who had asked the question interrupted him to ask, "when you say Piccolo do you mean Piccolo the Demon King? Who almost destroyed the Earth?"

Gohan shook his head, "no. This Piccolo is his son. Also known as Ma Junior. He fought my Dad in the championship round of the World Martial Arts Tournament. Anyway, my training under Piccolo lasted for a year. The first six months I had to survive on my own. I was a bit of a cry baby when I started but I toughened up pretty quick. Where was I? Oh yeah! After that Piccolo began to teach me the Daimao style by sparring with me all day every day. Then when I was about nine I began to train with my dad and he trained me in a mix of the Turtle and Kai styles until I was about eleven. Next question? Lady in the brown fourth row," that hadn't been a lie… well, not exactly any way.

"Where did you get your powers?"

"I guess I just inherited them from my dad," everyone seemed to accept that, they had seen Goku fight before after all, "Next? You," he said, pointing.

"You claimed to be the Delivery Boy from the Cell Games. Is that true?"

Well, there was one of the questions he'd hoped they wouldn't ask, "Yes. I was the 'Delivery Boy' as you all call me."

Another reporter spoke up without being called on, "is it true that you claimed that you beat Cell, not Mr. Satan?"

And there was the other, "Ummm…." he looked around anxiously, _'what do I say?'_ he thought frantically, _'I guess I'll just tell them the truth.'_

"Yes."

*********************************************************************************************************************

**A/N: **Ok here's the deal.

If I get:

10 review then I will update by Sunday.

20 reviews then I will update by Wednesday.

Anything less and I will update next Thursday.

I know reviews aren't everything but they are the only way I can know if people actually enjoy my story. And if no one enjoys it then why should I bust my butt trying to update quickly?

Also, as an added incentive, Reviewers numbers one and ten will get a prize. I will tell them the identity of the main bad guy and they will get to help me name him! Isn't that cool?

If you are reviewer number one or ten and you don't want to know his/her identity (you would rather it be a surprise) then end your review with "Pass". If thats the case then it will pass on to the next reviewer.

So please, please, please, please, please, please review!

Thank you in advance.


	7. Bet you didn't see that coming

**A/N:** Well here it is! Chapter seven! I know I said I'd update by today if I had twenty reviews. Well, I only had sixteen but that was close enough for me!

Thanks for all the reviews! They made me very happy! and encouraged me in my writing.

Enough of my pointless chatter that most of you probably don't read it anyway! lol

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z. If you want proof watch GT. See? I would never, ever make anything as bad as that.

**The Price of a Life**

The crowd went crazy. Gohan gave them a moment to calm down before pointing to a woman sitting right in front of him.

She cleared her throat before she spoke, "are you implying that Mr. Satan is a liar?" the reporter scoffed.

"Not at all," Gohan replied, "I delivered the fatal blow to Cell but it would have been impossible for me to have done it without Hercule Satan."

"What do you mean?" she inquired, genuinely confused.

"Mr. Satan was an enormous help in the fight against Cell and without him Cell would not have been defeated. In essence, Mr. Satan was the reason that I was able to defeat Cell. I asked him to not tell anyone that I was involved. Someone who was very dear to me died that day and my family wasn't ready to handle the attention. We enjoy living peacefully. It took a lot of convincing but eventually Mr. Satan agreed to keep my secret. He has not been lying to you all these years. I _killed _Cell but Mr. Satan defeated him," Gohan didn't like lying but he had no choice. Mr. Satan was a liar but he didn't deserve to be humiliated like that. Everyone would hate him and be out for blood.

Gohan still might have let that go except that people might go after Videl because she was his daughter. And besides if he hadn't thrown Android 16's head to Gohan he never would have been able to transform into Super Saiyan two. So honestly he did help… be it just a little.

"Any more questions?" Gohan asked nervously.

One hand rose up from the back row.

"Um, you in the back."

"Are you single?" the girl asked, looking him up and down the way one does before buying a horse. Next she was going to check his teeth.

Gohan swallowed and blushed, _'What am I supposed to say?'_ he looked around nervously. He looked at Videl sitting beside Erasa. She had an eyebrow raised in way that said, 'Well are you?'

"Well, um…kinda….but not really?" he said blushing even harder.

"What is that supposed to mean?" the woman inquired.

"Well I don't have a girlfriend but--"

The woman cut him off, "You have a boyfriend?" she sounded very disappointed.

"WHAT?!" Gohan yelped, "No! Of course not! That's NOT what I meant AT ALL!"

He looked back towards where Videl was sitting but, surprisingly, she wasn't there. Gohan was looking around for her frantically when he felt a hand on his elbow. It was Videl.

She lightly pushed him away from the microphone, "What Gohan meant was that he does have a girlfriend but didn't want the press to find out, so he was keeping their relationship a secret."

Another lady raised her hand, Videl pointed to her, "Yes?"

"And who might this young lady be? Who has captured the heart of Satan City's most eligible Super Hero? A friend of yours from school?"

Videl smirked, "You could say that."

The woman looked confused. They still hadn't figured it out. Apparently reporters aren't the brightest crayons in the box, kind of violet color, "What do you mean Miss Satan?" she asked.

Videl smirked again, "It's me of course," she said.

Everyone just sat there shocked, even Gohan… _especially_ Gohan.

She turned away from the podium and walked over to Gohan who was staring at her open mouthed.

She smiled, "You don't mind being my boyfriend do you?" she whispered so only he could hear. He shook his head, "Are you sure it isn't a burden?" she asked playfully. Once again all he could do was shake his head.

Videl sighed. It looked like she was going to have to take the initiative again. She didn't like moving this fast, but if she didn't she'd lose her nerve. Besides, it wasn't in Videl Satan's nature to shy away from _anything. _She stepped right up to him, her body pressed against his, "Kiss me," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck. Gohan was quick to comply.

Their lips met and Gohan became oblivious to everything. The reporters screaming, his classmates cheering, the cameras flashing, Mr. Satan sobbing, Yamcha and Krillen's cat calls, even his mothers cry of 'Grandchildren!'. Videl was everything. His arms tightened around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

For the first time since Radditz had taken him all those years ago Gohan felt totally care-free. All of his worries were gone with the wind. The mysterious threat that King Kai had warned them about flew from his mind. Everything that mattered, that would _ever_ matter, was in his arms.

They kissed for what seemed like an eternity to them. In reality it had only lasted a

moment but everyone who saw it would later say it was one of the most beautiful, loving, and intimate moments they had ever seen.

When they did pull apart finally, they just looked into each other's eyes. They could see their own love reflected back.

"Videl I--" he began, but Videl cut him off.

"You don't have to say it. You already told me everything I needed to know and more," she smiled up at him and they knew that as long as they had each other nothing could ever be that bad.

Unfortunately, that's also when they took notice of the reporters. They both blushed furiously. Gohan removed his arms from around Videl's waist and placed one behind his head in the typical Son fashion. Videl quickly latched onto the other arm.

"Um, anything else?"

A nerdy guy from Gohan's science class stood up about halfway back. "I have a question" the guy said in an annoying voice. (A/N- reminiscent of Napoleon Dynamite.)

"Uhhh, sure. What is it Jeff?"

"Well I was just wondering…. Is it true you're an alien?"

Gohan nearly fell over. He was speechless, _'Wow I didn't see that coming!'_

"I, uh…I mean, uh…I uh, was, uh… born right here on planet Earth!" Gohan said scratching the back of his head nervously. He really was a terrible liar.

"Oh man!" the nerdy boy yelled. One of his other friends jumped up.

"Ha! You owe me twenty bucks! Pay up sucker!"

Everyone fell over anime style.

When Gohan had recovered he addressed the crowd again, "Well if that's it, then I really need to get to class. Um, thank you all," with that he grabbed Videl's arm and exited the stage, ignoring the reporter's shouts.

As soon as they were backstage Gohan collapsed against the wall. He put his face in his hands and took a deep breath. He looked up when he heard Videl snicker.

"Did the reporters tire you out, Mr. Super Saiyan?" she asked playfully.

Gohan nodded, "I think that was the most difficult thing I've ever done! I'd rather fight Cell and Buu _at the same time_ than go through a day like this again! Is that what it's always like for you and your dad?"

Videl sighed, "Pretty much. Absolutely no privacy whatsoever. It's like you are never alone."

Gohan scratched his head, "We are alone now..." he said naively, not realizing the implications of his words.

Videl smiled up at the teenage saiyan, "Yes, yes we are," with that she wrapped her arms around Gohan's neck pulling him down towards her lips, his arms encircling her waist and pulling her up simultaneously. Their lips were about to touch. Videl closed her eyes.

"GOHAN!!!!" came a roar.

The two teens leaped apart as if burned. They looked around at Mr. Satan who had just entered the backstage area.

Gohan swallowed nervously. He had a pretty good idea what the afro-ed man was looking for him and yelling about. The kiss.

Just then Hercule caught sight of them, "Oh! There you are!" he said crossing to them with a very purposeful stride. He stopped right in front of them, his hands on his hips,

"Boy, we need to talk! Now!' he roared.

Gohan swallowed again, "Yes sir," he replied, beginning to sweat. Sure he was inconceivably stronger than Mr. Satan but Gohan learned at a young age that no matter how strong you were you were _never _a match for an angry parent.

Hercule cleared his throat, "I… just wanted to say… thank you," he said unexpectedly.

Gohan blinked in surprise, "Wha-?"

Mr. Satan continued, "You had every right to denounce me as a liar and ruin my public image. I would have deserved it too. I stole credit for something you did, and paid a heavy price for. You had every right, but you didn't. Thank you."

Of all the things Gohan expected the man to say, that wasn't one of them! Next he was gunna say he would be proud to have him as son-in-law and be asking when he could expect grandchildren!

"It was no problem, sir!" Gohan said rubbing his head.

Hercule smiled, not one of those large, goofy, open mouthed ones he was famous for, but a genuine smile, "One more thing," he said growing serious. '_Here it comes'_ thought Gohan, swallowing, "I've always been very protective of my little girl. She's all I've got in this world," he was speaking in a voice Gohan had never heard him use, and Videl only heard on _very_ rare occasions. He was speaking quietly, not roaring, just talking, "It terrified me to think that there would come a day when I couldn't protect her anymore. That's why I was so against her dating," the big man said looking down at the ground with a frown. He looked up at the two teenagers in front of him and broke into a soft smile, "but I can see I was wrong. She found someone who can protect her better than I ever could. Thank you again."

Videl and Gohan exchanged looks thinking the same thing, _'What in Kami's name? Has Hell frozen over? Dende what's going on?'_

Mr. Satan's face lit up, as if he had suddenly remembered something very important, which to his mind he had.

He shuffled his feet trying to act inconspicuous, "So, Gohan…"

Gohan looked over at the older man, surprised by his behavior once again, "Ummm, yes sir?"

Hercule blushed slightly, "well before the press conference started I had a chance to talk to your mother…" Gohan groaned and Videl blushed.

The Champ cleared his throat before continuing, "Yes, well she explained a little bit about Saiyans and their, uh….mates," he said with a slight pause at the odd word.

"Uh, what about them?" the young hero asked scratching his head.

"Well she said that a saiyan, or a half-saiyan for that matter, only had one mate for their entire lives."

Gohan nodded, "Yes sir. Once a saiyan finds the right mate they stay with them until death."

Hercule nodded smiling, "Good. And one more question before you two head off to lunch."

"What is it Dad?" asked Videl wondering what her father was going to ask.

He cleared his throat again, blushing even more than before, "Well," he began, using his rough voice again, "I'm not getting any younger and I was just wondering….When can I expect some grandchildren?"

Gohan and Videl both fell over anime style. They got back to their feet unsteadily.

"Well?" the older man insisted.

Gohan opened his mouth trying to form an answer but was saved by a lunch lady busting backstage.

"There you are Mr. Satan! We've been looking everywhere for you! Come quickly! It's an emergency!" she said in a distraught tone.

"What seems to be the problem?!" roared the man.

"It's Mr. Buu sir! He's eating everything we've got! If we don't stop him soon we won't have anything to feed the students sir!"

Mr. Satan sighed, "I knew better than to leave him alone."

"Well actually he isn't alone sir. Mr. Son is with him. They seem to be having a contest to see who can eat the most!"

Gohan Videl and Hercule sweat dropped.

"Who's winning?" asked Hercule

"When I left Mr. Son, but they are back and forth."

'_Yup, that's my dad alright.'_

They all exited the backstage area, heading in the direction of the cafeteria. As they began

to approach the room Videl's watch went off.

"This is Videl. What's up, chief?"

The Chief of Police's face looked up at her from the watch, 'Videl! I suppose you remember those mercenaries that you and Saiyaman brought in after they attacked your school the other day, right?"

Videl nodded. "Have they talked?"

The chief paused for a moment, "Well, one of them was."

Videl looked puzzled. "What do you mean _was_?"

The chief sighed. "We found him in his cell this morning. Dead. Now the others are afraid to say anything."

Videl and Gohan gasped, "How?" the young crime fighters asked in unison.

"We aren't sure, but he appeared to have been burnt. We suspect some of those blasts that Saiyaman throws around."

"You can't be implying that The Great Saiyaman had anything to do with this?!" Videl scoffed.

He shook his head, "Of course not! We think we know who it was though…"

"Who?" Videl encouraged.

"Before he died, he revealed who had hired him. And that's why we need you. We don't think we will be able to arrest him on our own."

"Why not?" Videl asked

The chief looked nervous, "He's a martial artist of great strength, a former Champion of the World."

Gohan and Videl exchanged curious looks, "Who is it?" they asked together.

"Goku Son."

_************************************************************************_

**A/N:** Didn't see that coming did you?

Please don't lose the new found enthusiasm for reviewing. More reviews=quicker update. :)

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! please?

Thanks. :)


	8. Who are you and wheres Gohan?

**A/N:** Well its finally out! Just a couple little notes.

Did you people honestly think Goku did it? Is he that smart? I thought it was obvious he was being framed....oh well....

Also you guys should check out my other story. It's a one shot but I might add a sequel if I get great reviews. its titled **Last Stand at Kami's Lookout** its how I think Krillin's fight against Super Buu should have went.

Also check out **Poor SAP Gohan's Secrets Revealed!** by dragonprincess3. Its a great story with the common 'Gohan goes to Capsule Corp and his secrets are revealed' basis but the story isn't like any of the others I've read. It will go in my favorites as soon as she is done.... as long as there is no Super Saiyan Four....then I'll kill myself...

Anyway, on with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z. I'm six foot tall with blond hair and blue eyes, do i sound like I'm Japanese to you?

**The Price of a Life**

Gohan and Videl just stood there in complete and utter shock.

"Umm, Videl?" the Chief questioned, trying to get the girl's attention.

Videl snapped out of it and glared down at the Chief, "No way! The're lying!" she yelled at the watch.

"I would think so, but they were allowed absolutely no contact once they were arrested and still told the exact same story. They said they met with him in an old warehouse over on the east side."

Videl was getting angry, "And why would Goku Son hire them anyway? In case you didn't know, the person they were after was Gohan Son, Goku's son. Why would Goku send mercenaries after his own son?" she questioned, fire burning in her eyes, "If he wanted his son dead he could have done it at home and hidden the body in the wilderness near their house! How thick are you to believe an idiotic tale like that!" she screeched, causing Gohan to wince.

"I don't want to believe it was him, but whether we believe it or not we still have to bring him in for questioning. Can you bring him in?" the Chief asked.

Videl sighed and nodded dejectedly, "Yes."

"Thank you Videl! He lives at---"

Videl cut him off, "I know where he lives, but it doesn't matter anyway," the chief looked at her confused, "He's at my school right now. I'll be over with him in about half an hour. And Saiyaman will be with us."

The Chief nodded, "Thank you Videl."

"Whatever. Videl out," the girl responded crossly.

Videl turned to Gohan angrily, "How could they believe your father did it? Those idiots!"

Gohan managed only to wince slightly at the pitch of Videl's voice, "Well, that's what they were told, so they have to investigate it. Don't worry, you know Dad didn't do it, and so do I. We'll take him down there and sort this whole thing out and be home before dinner!" the young saiyan said, trying to look at the bright side. On the inside his thoughts were much darker, '_Why would someone be trying to frame my dad? I wonder who it is. I'd be willing to bet all seven Dragonballs that it's that mysterious villain that the Kais warned us about.'_

Videl nodded grudgingly, "You're right," he usually was, but she wasn't going to tell him that, "Let's go get him."

They opened the doors to the lunch room, and were greeted by total chaos.

Goku was sitting at the opposite end of a long table from Buu. The table was piled almost to the ceiling with food. Goten, Trunks and Vegeta were sitting at a table next to them, already finished with their large meals, and were now watching to see how much Goku could eat before he exploded.

Goku was shoveling food into his mouth faster than normal humans could even follow while Buu inhaled his food. Literally.

Gohan approached his father cautiously; afraid that if he got to close his father might try to eat him too.

"Umm, Dad?"

"Mwhats mupm Mgohanmggg?" Goku asked with his mouth full. (translation: What's up Gohan?)

"Well, thing is Dad, I need you to come with me somewhere. Now."

Goku stopped eating at the serious tone in his eldest son's voice, "Sure Gohan. Where are we going?"

Gohan sighed, "Videl and I have to escort you to the police station."

Everyone except Goku, Goten, Videl and Gohan gasped. Goku and Goten scratched their heads identically, "Why?" Goku asked, bewildered.

"Well some of the mercenaries that were here with Tao were captured, and when the police asked them who hired them they all said… well, they said it was you."

"WHAT?!?" Goku and Chi-Chi yelped/screamed.

Gohan nodded, "That's pretty much the same reaction I had. Anyway, even though I know you had nothing to do with it, Videl and I still have to take you in for questioning."

"Can I finish my eating contest with Buu first?" the older saiyan asked hopefully.

"They said as soon as possible."

Goku glanced at his half eaten bowl of rice forlornly, "Ok….. Lets go…."

The three of them started for the door only to be intercepted by Chi-Chi. She had an angry scowl on her face, "Absolutely not! My Goku didn't do anything and he isn't going anywhere! And that's final!"

"But Chi-Chi!" Videl interjected, "If he doesn't show up then the police will automatically assume it's because he's guilty! If he goes now they'll ask some questions and he'll answer them truthfully and they'll let him go because they have nothing to hold him on. If he doesn't go though, they'll get him on resisting arrest. Either he comes now and gets out in a few hours or he goes in later and he could be in for quite some time."

Chi-Chi sighed, "Fine. But they better not hold him! If he isn't out by dinner time I'm going to give the police a piece of my mind!"

"Yeah! And her frying pan!" said the ever cheerful Goten.

Chi-Chi crossed her arms smirked, "That's right Goten."

*****************************************************************************************

"So…. Mr. Son…."

"That's me!" said Goku smiling.

"Yes I know. I assume you know why you are here?" asked the detective interrogating the saiyan.

Goku scratched his head, "Well, Gohan said something about some mercenaries saying I hired them…. is that right?"

The detective sweat dropped, "Yes Mr. Son, that's correct. The mercenaries that attacked Orange Star High School, where your son attends school, identified you as their employer. Any idea why they might have said that?"

Goku tilted his head to the side thoughtfully, "No, not really."

"Well I do."

Goku's face brightened, "You do?"

The detective nodded, "I do. Either someone is trying to frame you or," he narrowed his eyes, "you did it. Which is it?"

"Well, I know I didn't do it so I guess it must have been the first one," Goku said innocently.

"Are you sure about that? Are you sure you didn't meet them in an old warehouse on the east side? Are you sure you didn't offer them twenty-billion zeni to off your oldest son?!" he yelled, slamming his hands down on the table in what most people would find an intimidating gesture. Goku just looked at him blankly.

"I don't think I've ever been to the east side… and I don't have twenty billion zeni… and why would I want Gohan dead?" Goku asked naively.

"Why don't you tell me?"

Goku scratched his head, "But I don't want Gohan dead… I'm really hungry can I go now?" his words were accented by his stomach growling.

The detective shook his head, "Not yet, I have a couple more questions. First: if you weren't involved, why were you on the scene before any of the police?"

"Because I went to check on my son."

"How did you know your son was in danger? At the request of Mr. Satan none of the news stations broadcast anything."

Goku smiled, "That's easy! I felt his ki rise!"

Gohan, who was watching the interview from behind one way glass with the police chief and Videl, slapped himself, _'Dad! Great, now they're going to commit him!'_

The detective merely nodded his head, "I've heard of this ki before. I believe it's the same thing your son uses often when he is helping the police."

Goku nodded, "Yup! Gohan uses ki all the time! It's how we fly!"

"Hmm, I see…. Anyway, next question. You claim that you've never been to that warehouse on the east side, correct?"

Goku nodded.

"Then how do you explain the fact that several of your hairs were recovered there?"

Gohan and Videl gasped.

Goku put his chin in between his thumb and forefinger in a thoughtful pose, "Hmmm, that's a good one! I don't know!"

"Well, unfortunately, Mr. Son," the detective didn't look like he thought it was unfortunate at all, "I have to place you under arrest, awaiting your trial."

"They can't!" yelled Videl.

"Yes they can," Gohan replied as he turned around and began to walk away.

"Aren't you going to try to help your dad at all? Where are you going?"

He didn't even turn around, "To do some interrogating of my own," he said pressing the red button on his Saiyaman watch. He was transformed into his super-hero alter-ego.

The police station was connected to the holding cells that housed criminals before they were tried. Gohan approached the young officer who was guarding the cells. The young man jumped up, "Hello Mr. Saiyaman, sir! How can I help you?"

"I need to interrogate one of your prisoners."

The young officer looked around nervously, "But--"

"Now," Gohan said quietly, yet firmly.

"Yes sir!" the young man said, leaping to obey his super-hero idol.

Gohan approached the cells containing the mercenaries he had brought in earlier that month. He observed them all for a moment, feeling their respective ki. One of them was a little smaller than the other and his ki trembled with fear every time Gohan looked at him. Gohan smirked, "You," he said pointing to the quivering man, "Come with me."

The young officer hastily unlocked the door.

Gohan grabbed the shaking criminal by the elbow and led him to the same interrogation room recently vacated by his father. He gently pushed the guy down into a chair.

"Now," Gohan said in a low voice, similar to the one he used when threatening Super Buu, "talk."

"Or what?" sneered the mercenary. Gohan had to admit he had guts. His ki quivered in fear but he managed to keep it out of his voice.

Gohan smirked and approached the man. With his foot he gently pushed the chair the man was sitting in, causing it to slam against the wall. He then turned to the door and fired a small ki blast, welding it closed, "Now we won't be disturbed."

The criminal began to quiver visibly now, "W-what do you want?"

"I want to know why you are framing Goku Son."

The man swallowed, "I-I don't know what you are talking about…"

Gohan smirked again, looking rather Vegeta-like, "Wrong answer," he said and fired a ki blast towards the man.

The mercenary, Videl and the Chief, who were still watching from behind the one way glass, gasped.

The mercenary opened his eyes to and looked to his right to see a smoking hole where the ki blast had hit. It was less than a centimeter away from his head.

"Now, I'm going to ask again. Why are you framing Goku Son?"

The man swallowed.

*******************************************************************************************************************

**A/N:** I actually have nothing to say at the end of this...wow thats a first...

Oh wait! I lied!

I have one thing to say!

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

and thank you in advance. =]


	9. Incarcerination?

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait guys! I kinda moved out of my Dragonball Z phase and have moved into a Harry Potter phase… Yes I know. I'm weird like that… Soon I'll move into a Wheel of Time phase. The Gathering Storm (book twelve in the WoT series) comes out next week! Yay!

Anyway, hopefully I won't take so long to update next time!

**The Price of a Life**

"He'll kill me if I tell you!"

Gohan calmly pulled a chair up and sat down, "The question you need to ask yourself is: are you more scared of him? Or of me?"

"Well my dad always said 'Fear the one your with'. So I'm gunna say you."

Gohan smirked, "Smart man. Now tell me who wants to frame Goku Son?"

The man shook his head, "He never told us his name. He always stood in the shadows, so we never got a good look at him. But the way he talked I think he must have worked for the government."

Gohan's eyebrows raised above his sunglasses, "What makes you say that?"

"I don't know just some of the stuff he said.'

"Like?" prompted Gohan.

"Like 'you just get him arrested, we'll handle it from there' or 'I'll be able to get him from the inside once he's in custody'. Things like that."

"You seem like a pretty intelligent man, what are you doing working as a mercenary?"

The man shrugged and ran a hand through his hair. He was slowly becoming less afraid now that he realized Saiyaman wasn't going to murder him, "Needed the money. I was overqualified for every job worth having and I was about to be evicted."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Can you remember anything else he said?"

The man scratched his head, "Not really… Wait! There was one more thing! He said something about getting revenge against that… hmmm… What did he call him? I think it was a Saiy-UHHH!" blood began to bubble out of his mouth as a thin cut appeared around his neck.

Gohan jumped to his feet and blasted the door open with a ki blast, screaming for help.

He knew it was already too late but he had to try.

'_Damn it!'_ he thought, _'If only Korin hadn't been out of Senzu Beans when I asked him! I could have saved him!'_

He hadn't even felt the ki used in the attack until it was too late.

Several officers rushed in, the Chief among them.

"What did you do?" several of them demanded.

Gohan shook his head, "Nothing. I was talking to him and suddenly he began to bleed.

There was nothing I could do for him."

Everyone eyed him suspiciously until the Chief spoke up, "It's true. Videl and I watched the whole thing."

Videl nodded. One of the sergeants asked, "Any idea what happened?"

Gohan scratched the back of his head, "Well, it was definitely a ki attack," when most of the officers looked at him with blank looks, he sighed, "Like the beams I can shoot from my hands. But a lot smaller and a lot harder to sense," they all nodded in understanding at this explanation.

"So who did it?" the young officer who had helped Gohan asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" sneered the detective who had interrogated Goku.

"What do you mean Burns?" questioned Videl.

"Well, there are only two people in this station capable of using those kinds of attacks. Since the Chief saw with his own eyes it wasn't Saiyaman, that only leaves one other person," explained Detective Burns.

Gohan gasped, "You can't be saying that you think my father is responsible for this one also!"

The Chief nodded, "It makes sense. I don't want to believe it but Burns makes an excellent point. I know it wasn't you and since Goku is the only other person in the building capable of such attacks, he is the logical suspect."

"Or it could have been whoever is framing Goku!" screeched Videl, "Did you ever think of that?"

"Please! Who would want to _frame _that imbecile?" said Burns deridingly, "He was trying to get rid of the guy before he could give any more evidence against him!"

Videl and Gohan both opened their mouths to retort but were interrupted by the Chief,

"As much as I hate to admit it, as it stands right now Burns' theory is the most likely. Goku Son is our prime suspect in the murder of John Smith," he paused for a moment to let his word sink in, "Now about your actions Mr. Saiyaman. What you did was totally uncalled for as well as bordering on police brutality! Explain!"

Gohan blushed and looked down at the floor, "I'm really not sure what happened. I let my saiy-- my other side-- get a hold of me."

The Chief looked at him with a mix of anger and confusion, "What do you mean 'other side'?" he asked irritably.

Gohan's brain was working over time trying to come up with a solution, "Well, umm…You see…" he couldn't think of anything, then he got a sudden idea, "my grandfather is The Ox King of Fire Mountain!" everyone, save Videl, gasped. Gohan nodded, "He was famous for being fierce and sometimes I let that side get the better of me. The last time it happened was at the Cell Games."

Everyone understood now, or at least thought they did. The Ox King was a giant of a man said to be near unbeatable in combat who killed anyone who got close to his castle. The Chief put his hand on Gohan's shoulder, "I haven't had long to work with you. I only transferred in a few months ago but I know you are a good kid, and a real hero," he sighed, "But the law requires me to take action. It's either ninety days in jail or twenty-five million zeni bail,"

Gohan's jaw dropped. _Twenty-five million!?!?_

Videl was equally stunned, "Don't worry Gohan, maybe Daddy can pay it."

"No need," came a voice from the door.

Everyone turned to face the new comer. It was a _very _attractive older woman in a dark green sleeveless, turtle-neck dress that stopped at about mid thigh. She was standing casually taking a drag on a cigarette.

"Bulma!" exclaimed Gohan happily.

"Hey kiddo," said the blue-haired genius with a wink, "So twenty-five million, is that right?"

"Yes, Miss?"

"Briefs. And its Mrs.," she replied as she removed a checkbook from her purse.

"Briefs!" several officers, the Chief included, exclaimed. (A/N: They had been on duty that morning so hadn't had a chance to watch the Saiyaman interview yet, so they didn't know Gohan knew the Briefs)

"I believe that's what the woman said!" growled another voice from just outside the doorway.

"Vegeta?" said Gohan in shock, '_Why is he here? Probably to laugh at Dad,'_ thought the young demi-saiyan, _'definitely something he would do.'_

"Of course it's me brat! I'd blast anyone else into the next dimension for talking about my mate like that!" said the ever grouchy Prince of Saiyans.

Bulma nodded, "Yeah, he wanted to kill the waiter the other night because he was rude to me. I think he would have if poor boy hadn't brought his food out a moment later," all the officers present were staring at Bulma opened mouthed, except Burns, who was sneering at Vegeta, and the Chief who simply looked curious.

"Anyway," continued the heiress, "how much will it be for Goku?"

The Chief looked at her blankly, "Excuse me?"

Bulma sighed in exasperation, "How much is Goku Son's bail?" she said slowly.

The Chief shook his head, "I'm sorry Miss," he cleared his throat at a growl from Vegeta, "Mrs. Briefs. He is the prime suspect in a homicide and terrorist acts. We also have reason to believe he might try to skip town so he is not to be released."

Bulma scoffed, "Goku _murder_ someone? Please! The man wouldn't hurt a fly!"

Vegeta let out a laugh, "He's a saiyan. Of course he would!"

Something like anger flashed in detective Burns' eyes, Gohan was shocked at this, _'Could he be the one that's causing all this?'_ he thought in wonder, '_No way! His ki isn't any higher than a normal human's. I mean it's possible he can hide his ki, but if he is anywhere near as strong as the Kais think he couldn't suppress it that easy. Especially if he's angry. Not even Piccolo can suppress his that well and Namekians are naturally more adept than humans.'_

The Chief raised an eyebrow at the saiyan, "He's a what?"

Gohan opened his mouth to try and make something up but was saved, surprisingly, by Videl.

"Goku and Vegeta are cousins. Their mothers were sisters. Saiyan was their maiden name," she lied smoothly.

Gohan, Vegeta and Bulma all looked at her opened mouthed. They exchanged a look that clearly said, 'Wow! She's good!'

The Chief looked at her with doubt but shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever. Point is Mr. Son will be held here until his trial."

"Which is _when _exactly?" asked Bulma irritably.

The Chief of Police shrugged, "Anywhere from six weeks to six months. We are very busy right now with the influx of criminals brought in by Saiyaman and Videl."

Vegeta growled, "Great! Once again I'm left without a suitable sparring partner. Brat I guess you'll have to do until your clown of a father gets out of this joke of a penitentiary."

Gohan snorted. Vegeta knew very well that Gohan could crush him with ease.

Bulma drew herself up to her full height, which wasn't very tall, and raised her nose an inch or so as she had seen all those snobs do at the stupid parties she had to attend as the heir of the Capsule Corporation, "Well if that will be all, Chief?" she said coldly. Gohan swore he felt the temperature drop several degrees before she continued, "I will take my godson and leave. You will be hearing from my attorneys. Good evening," with that she walked out, followed by two saiyans and the daughter of 'The Champ'.

****************************************************************************

Goten and Trunks were leaning against the door of kitchen door at Capsule Corporation. Both of their families, minus Goku and plus Videl as Goten considered her family anyway, were gathered inside discussing what they were going to do about Goku's incarcerination or something like that.

"Hey Trunks?" whispered the mini Goku.

"Yeah what's up Goten?" whispered the small prince.

"What's incarcerination?" he asked scratching the back of his head.

Trunks shook his head, "Goten you're such an idiot sometimes. It means they are going to burn him up!"

Goten looked shocked, "WHAT?!" he yelled.

His best friend slapped a small hand over his mouth and shushed him. The kitchen had gone quite, "Dang it!" said Trunks softly. He grabbed Goten's hands and sped off down the hall quickly.

They stopped around the corner and peaked around.

Bulma stuck her head out the door and looked around before shrugging and ducking back into the room.

Goten turned to Trunks with tears in his eyes, "I don't want my daddy to get burnded up Trunks! I only just got him!"

"No worries Goten!" said the purple haired boy waving his finger in front of him the way he always did when he was plotting something that was sure to land both of them in serious trouble. Goten unfortunately had yet to learn what this look meant.

He smirked, "I have a plan."

**********************************************************************************************

**A/N: **YES! Another chapter down! Hope you guys liked it!

My next chapter will be up by next Wednesday, Thursday at the latest.

Buuuuuutttt, if I get a bunch of reviews that are really nice or full of constructive criticism. CONSTRUCTIVE I said!

So please review.

Shank you. Shank you very much.


	10. Jail break!

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long! I spent a week at my grandmothers without a computer otherwise I would have had this up sooner. I also had my first encounter with writers block! :( we've met briefly before, in passing, but this was the first serious time.

Anyway, I'll shut up now.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT. Want proof that I don't? See Trunks' outfit in GT? There's proof, I would never put ANYONE in that!

**The Price of a Life**

"Red Dog to Blue Baboon. There's one of those jerks just around the corner in front of the door. Take him out quick."

"Ok Trunks. And by take him out you mean knock him out right?"

Trunks Briefs slapped his forehead in exasperation before bringing the walkie talkie back to his mouth.. "Goten you idiot! You have to use codenames when talking on the walkie talkie!"

About five feet away another young boy was scratching his head. "But why are we even using the walkie talkies Trunks? I can hear you just fine without it."

"Because that's what spies do, numbskull!"

Goten's face brightened. "Oh! Ok! Now it makes sense." he said happily as he walked around the corner.

There was a rather large police officer sitting with his back to Goten watching a baseball game on a small television.

In the blink of an eye the man was unconscious. "He's down Tru- I mean Red Dog!" said 'Blue Baboon' happily from over the mans prone form.

"Good job! Now lets go get your dad!"

"Yay!" cheered Goten.

* * *

Goku meanwhile was lying in his cell asleep, so he didn't notice the two mini saiyans until one of them poked him.

He leapt to his squealing. "WHAT?!?"

He looked around quickly, his eyes coming to rest on Goten ad Trunks, the latter with his finger still outstretched.

Goku scratched his head. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're being spies and breaking you out before they burn you up! Right Trunks?" said the ever excited Goten.

Trunks crossed his arms and smirked like his father. "That's right."

"Gee, thanks!" said Goku. "But can we eat first?"

"Umm, we didn't bring any food." said a slightly crestfallen Trunks.

"Ah, that's ok! Everyone's at Capsule Corp. right?"

The children nodded.

"Good! See you guys there!" exclaimed Goku, placing two fingers to his head and instant transmission-ing to the Capsule Corporation kitchen, leaving behind the smallest Saiyans.

"Hiya everybody! What's for lunch?" said Goku happily.

His ears were immediately assaulted by shouts of joy from his family and friends.

Krillen, Eighteen and Yamcha had arrived a few moments before, they had rushed over as soon as they had heard of Goku's plight. Master Roshi was babysitting Marron and Tien and Chiaotzu had decided to continue training claiming, "We really won't be any help in this situation. If it were a fight we'd be there but this isn't really our thing."

"Goku! How are you here? Did they let you go?" asked the resident genius.

Goku scratched his head. "Not really. I got hungry so I Instant Transmission-ed over."

"YOU DID WHAT!" screeched Ch-Chi.

Goku grinned innocently. "I got hungry!"

"Goku Son, you broke out of jail! What we're you thinking?!"

"I guess I wasn't." said the saiyan dejectedly.

Chi-Chi sniffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "That is obvious."

"Well, as long as he's here we can see if he's got any ideas on how we can get him off." said Bulma taking back control of the situation before Chi-Chi murdered Goku.

Vegeta burst into laughter. "Kakarott with an idea! HAHAHA!"

"Ahh, geeze that's not very nice Vegeta."

AT this Krillen burst out laughing as well. "Vegeta NICE! HAHAHA!"

"Shut it baldy!" growled the prince of saiyans.

"Hey! I'm not even bald anymore!" protested the former monk.

"That's ok Krillen! You will always be bald to us!" teased Yamcha.

Krillen opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by Bulma. "OK guys! Lets get serious! Any ideas to help Goku?"

They sat in silence for a few moments before Yamcha had an idea.

"Hey! Why don't we just get Hercule to convince the Chief to let him go! The cops will do anything for Mr. Satan!"

Several people voiced their agreement before Videl shook her head. "No good." she said sadly.

"Why?" questioned the baseball player.

"Well, my dads pretty much world famous but he's not as popular in other parts of the world as he is in Satan City. Did you guys know that Chief Briggs has only been in charge since a few days after Buu?"

"I seem to recall Gohan mentioning something about the old Chief retiring." said Chi-Chi.

"Something like that." said Videl. "Chief Jameson was a good cop but he was getting up there in years. After Buu the city felt he had 'lost his touch' so to speak, and asked him to retire or be retired."

"That's ridiculous!" exclaimed Bulma.

"What did they expect the police to do against Majin Buu?" questioned Chi-Chi.

"That's what I thought. But they had to blame someone and it sure wasn't going to be my dad. Anyway, they brought in Chief Briggs from the other side of the world."

"What has any of this got to do with that buffoon of a father of yours helping Kakarott?" sneered Vegeta.

"If you would shut your big mouth for half a second I'd get to that! Anyway, Chief Jameson would have done anything my dad asked but this Briggs is a real hard a--- nose and follows the book to a T. He's not as far up my dad's butt as everyone else on the force either. Which is nice even though it doesn't help us here."

"Well there goes my idea." sighed Yamcha.

"Wait! I've got it!" exclaimed Krillen.

"What?" everyone asked excitedly.

"We can ask Goku's old buddy King Furry to help him out!"

"Wait! You know Furry?" asked Videl in clear shock. "How?" she asked when Goku nodded.

"We met back when I was a kid. It started like this-" started Goku before he was cut off by his eldest son.

"It doesn't matter anyway."

"Huh?" said Goku.

"King Furry also stepped down after the Buu incident. Said he's tired of dealing with threats to the world and wants to live out his days in peace."

"Dang that was a really good idea too!" pouted Krillen.

"Don't worry about it Krillen, we'll figure something out. But first can I get something to eat?"

"Yes but we better make it quick. We need to get you back in your cell before they notice you are gone." said Bulma. "Vegeta do you know where Trunks and Goten are? I'm sure they will want some food too." the blue-haired heiress asked her husband, but Goku answered.

"Oh, they are still at the jail."

"WHAT!?" screeched Chi-Chi and Bulma together.

"I thought you guys knew. They were there right before I left. They said they were spies and something about breaking me out before I got burned up or something." said Goku scratching his head in his typical pose.

That was all it took for Chi-Chi to burst into tears. "My baby is a criminal! Wahhh!!! Where did I go wrong?"

She was interrupted by the appearance of Mrs. Briefs.

"Excuse me dears, I hate to interrupt your little get together but there is someone here to see little Gohan."

Vegeta snorted at the 'little' comment, Gohan was a head taller than him now, even taller than Goku.

"Who is it Mrs. Briefs?" asked Gohan curiously. _All my friends are already here, except Sharpener who's dead, Kabito Kai who would have just popped right in and Dende who would have spoken telepathically.'_

"He's a police officer dear. Said his name is Chief Briggs."

"The Chief!" yelled everyone in shock.

"Goku you have to get back to your cell now!"

"But I haven't had anything to eat yet!" complained Goku.

"I don't care!" yelled Chi-Chi. "You can come back and get some later! Now go!"

Goku sighed but agreed and I.T.-ed away.

The Chief entered a few moments later.

"Gohan!" he said without preamble. "I need you to come with me!"

"Sure. Where to, sir?"

"I'll explain as soon as we get there. It's an emergency!"

"I'm coming too sir." stated Videl.

"No it's fine. Gohan will do."

"If Gohan goes, I go."

"If you insist. We must hurry."

"Let's go." said the hybrid saiyan.

* * *

_*Meanwhile at the Jail*_

"I cant believe your dad just left us." complained Trunks for, what seemed to Goten, the hundredth time.

"Me either. But you shouldn't complain we got to play with all this cool cop stuff!" said Goten excitedly. They were sitting in the floor of the station equipment room surrounded by bulletproof vests, guns, badges, holsters, tear gas and anything else they could find.

"Hey watch where you are pointing that Goten!" squealed Trunks trying to move away from his friend who was waving around a 9 millimeter.

"Why?" questioned Goten turning towards the purple haired boy.

"Because--"

BAM!

"That's why." said Trunks with tears in his eyes, holding his forehead where the bullet had hit him.

"Oops! Sorry Trunks! Does it hurt?" asked Goten very quickly.

"Of course not!"

"Then why are you crying?"

"I'm not! Prince's don't cry!"

"Whatever you say Trunks."

"I'm not crying! I need to sneeze, my eyes are watering! ACHOO! See?" Trunks gave a very bad fake sneeze.

Just as Goten opened his mouth to reply someone else spoke.

"What are you brats doing here?"

They turned around to face the new comer. It was Detective Burns.

They didn't know his name but they felt certain he was an officer of the law.

"Nothing!" they said, quickly jumping up and looking for an exit. The only one was immediately behind Detective Burns.

"Well, we are just gunna be going now…" drawled Trunks as he and Goten eased towards the door.

"I think not. The only way you two are leaving is through me."

"Ok, your funeral man." said Trunks before he launched himself forewords, aiming a quick chop for his enemy's neck.

He was shocked however when his hand met the detectives forearm.

Burns spun quickly kneeing Trunks quickly in the temple.

"Trunks!" yelled Goten leaping foreword.

Quickly launching his own attack he aimed a punch at Burns' face, which the older man easily dodged, followed quickly by a knee aimed for the man's chin which he caught in his hand before spinning around suddenly, throwing Goten into Trunks as he flew towards him. The momentum carried both into the wall were they lay still for a moment before getting to their feet slowly.

"Alright you asked for it. Ready Goten?"

Goten nodded seriously.

Trunks turned back towards the detective smirking. "Watch close, you'll only see this once."

With that both boys dropped into a power up position and let loose with a yell.

Where before had stood one black haired dark eyed boy and one purple haired blue eyed boy, stood two golden haired, turquoise eyed warriors.

They smirked.

"Your going down ya jerk." said Trunks with a smirk.

They both phased out and reappeared to either side of Burns. Trunks kicked with all he had while Goten put his all into a punch.

Neither realized until too late that Detective Burns had phased out too. They were attacking an after image.

They realized their mistake as their attacks sailed through the image and made contact with their friend.

Both boys dropped back to base form as they fell to ground, unconscious.

Burns shook his head. "I expected more from the son of the man who killed my father. Goku your son was almost as much of a disappointment to you as my brothers were to our father. I hope your oldest will put up a better fight."

* * *

"So why exactly are we here Chief?" questioned Gohan, looking out over the horizon, his back to Briggs and Videl.

They had landed a moment ago in a wasteland, similar to the one in which Goku had fought Vegeta so long ago.

"Wha--?!" Videl's yell was cut off suddenly.

Gohan spun around to see Chief Briggs standing over Videl as she hit the ground unconscious. He dusted off his hands and smirked evilly at Gohan. The expression was quite disturbing on the mans face.

Gohan stood still in shock.

"Now that she's out of the way we can get down to business."

"What?" said Gohan in shock.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to kill you."

* * *

**A/N:** I know how everything is going from here so it wont be as long before the next update!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! please?


	11. Backstories!

**A/N:** Sorry about the long wait! I've had this chapter done for like two weeks but my computers has been acting screwy. Anywho, heres chapter eleven!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon Ball Z. I do own a copy of seasons one though eight but that it. Want proof? Majin Buu. I would **NEVER** have made a villian that sucked that bad.

**The Price of a Life**

As soon as Goku appeared back in his cell he knew something was wrong.

_What? That's Goten and Trunks' energy but it feels like they're Super Saiyans! They aren't sparring each other… Wow! What's that other energy I feel! It's enormous! And it seems familiar somehow. It feels like… No way! Something not right! _Just then Goten and Trunks' energy dropped suddenly. _I need to get over there now!_

Goku immediately focused onto the mysterious energy and zapped away.

Once he reappeared he was shocked to see the source of that incredible power was none other than Detective Burns, the man who had interrogated him.

"What? You? But how?" stuttered Goku.

The detective smirked, "I've been training a long time to kill you Goku Son."

"Who are you and why does your energy feel like Piccolo's?"

Burns laughed, "Ahh, you've picked up the similarities have you?"

Goku nodded seriously, "Yeah, but there is something different. Darker."

"My name is Obo. The reason we seem so similar is because Piccolo is my little brother."

"What? But all of King Piccolo's other sons are dead!"

"Perhaps you might find it easier to believe me if I showed you my true appearance," Burns' body began to shimmer. The man's pale skin changed to green, he grew several inches, his ears elongated to a pont and he grew antennae. In short he was the spitting image of Piccolo even down to his purple gi with blue wrist and waist bands. The only difference was the large symbol on the front; the same one King Piccolo had worn all those years ago.

Goku just looked on with a serious expression, "How?"

The Namek smiled, "That is an interesting story. I was born shortly after my father was revived. He placed me in a spaceship that he designed after the one he came to this miserable planet in. It was my job to scout out other planets for my father to move on to once he was finished with this one.

"That, however, was not to be. With the help of a telepathic link my father shared the entire story with me. Since that day I have traveled across the universe training myself for the day that I would return, the day that I would kill you. I didn't think it would be so soon though. My partner and I had planned to kill your children before we killed you so that you would know the pain of losing your entire family. But what my partner doesn't know won't hurt him."

"And just who is this partner of yours and what does he want with me?" asked Goku angrily.

"An old friend from your own travels through space. A being known as Cryptus."

* * *

Gohan stood there, his mouth open, in shock.

"What?"

The Chief let out an evil laugh that sounded strangely like a hiss, "Issn't it obviouss? I hired Tao. I ssent him after you! I framed your father! And I now I'm going to kill you!"

Gohan was utterly bewildered, "But why? If I've done something to upset you I apologize."

"Other than being the offsspring of Goku? No."

At this Gohan was even more confused, "But what do you have against my father? As far as I know you hadn't even met each other before this morning."

He laughed again, "There iss much of which you are unaware boy! My name iss Cryptuss. Your father and I met many yearss ago, as he was traveling home from the planet Namek. He landed on the planet my sson and I had taken ressidence on looking for food. We were heroess on that planet, we protected them from the nightly raids of monsterss that were taking the young and eating them. Of coursse we failed to tell them that the monsterss we were protecting them from were, in fact, ourselvess. They paid uss quite handssomely for it as well."

Gohan's eyes narrowed dangerously, "You made them pay you to protect them from yourselves? You monster!"

Cryptus smirked, "That wass the idea, and it was going quite well, until your father showed up, that iss."

Now it was Gohan's turn to smirk, "I bet Dad saw right through your act."

"Yess," he sneered, "He caught on almosst immediately. He confronted my sson and me in front of everyone. We denied it. of coursse, but the elderss of the planet had grown ssusspiciouss of uss by then. We were banisshed from the planet. But we refussed to go without a fight.

"Your father threw himself in between uss and the elderss. My sson and I fought asss hard asss we could but your father killed my only sson! I barely esscaped with my life. I vowed that your father would know the pain I felt at the losss of my sson. I vowed that I would become sstrong enough to kill your father and hiss entire family while he watched, helpless.

"I sspent the next nine yearss traveling the universse, training to defeat your father. It wass on my travelss that I met a like-ssoul, A Namek named Obo. You of coursse know him as--"

"Detective Burns," interrupted the demi-saiyan.

"Ahh, sso you figured it out. Good. Yess, Detective Burnss. It sseemss that Obo had losst hiss entire family at your father'ss handss asss well. Sso together we began to plan. We wanted your father, the earth'ss hero to know the pain and humiliation that he had caussed me!"

A metaphorical light bulb went off in Gohan's brain, "So that's why you framed him! You wanted to turn the people against him!"

The 'man' smirked, "Yess! Jusst asss he had done to me!"

"There's only one difference," said Gohan his shoulders back in defiance, "You and your son were never heroes. You were frauds. My father has risked his life more times than I can count to save the lives of others. My father is a hero and you tried to blame him for something he never did when all he did was expose you for the fraud you were."

Cryptus hissed, "You think it matterss what we've done? You think it iss your actionss that make you a hero?" he laughed maniacally, "It doessn't matter what you've done! All that matterss iss how people percceive you. To think otherwisse iss nothing more than a sschoolboy delusion! Good and evil do not exisst! All that matterss iss percception and power!"

"Tell that to King Yemma when he sends you to Hell," said Gohan his voice like ice.

"You shall ssee the other sside long before I do!"

Gohan smirked, "We'll see."

"Yess we shall. Perhapss it is time you ssaw my true form! I am gifted with the ability to change my appearance to that of another sspeciess. Watch clossely, you are about to ssee power incarnate!"

With those words his body began to change. His skin melted into bright green scales, his face elongated into a diamond shape snout, his pupils became slits, his eyes yellowed, his arms and legs expanded, and a long, sinuous tail trailed behind him. He had the appearance of a large snake with arms and legs. He blinked twice, the lids coming from the sides.

And just as his appearance changed so did his power level. It had grown drastically, '_He's even stronger than Super Buu was the first time I fought him!' _thought Gohan,_ 'I'm still stronger than him but not enough so that I can get careless.'_

"Fine. You wanna know about power? Well how about THIS!" Gohan let loose with a yell.

The ground began to shake, the wind to whip around, and rocks began to hover and then explode from the massive surge of energy Gohan was letting loose. Several mesas toppled over.

The snake smirked, "And now we begin."

* * *

**A/N:** Two or three more chapters until I wrap it up. I will then write a sequel to my fic **Last Stand at Kami's Lookout** which will focus on Gohan.

I will try to update sooner next time but no promises.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Begin!

**A/N:** I am really sorry for the long wait guys but I had horrible writers block. I literally had to sit down and force myself to write this. It is the most difficult thing I've written to date. I will try to be quicker this time I swear.

Also a little note, for some reason wouldn't save the asterisks that I usually use to separate different pov's so I used *DBZ* instead.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ….. Sadness….

**The Price of a Life **

"Cryptus? That snake looking guy?" said Goku in shock. He had all but forgotten about him. "You mean he's fighting Gohan right now?"

Obo smirked and nodded. "Yes Goku. You will never see you son alive again."

Now it was Goku's turn to smirk. "We'll see about that. I beat him pretty easily the last time we fought and Gohan is far stronger than I was then. Your partner doesn't stand a chance and neither do you. If you give up now I'll let you go. I bet Piccolo would love to have a brother."

Obo snorted. "That pathetic excuse for a son of The Demon King Piccolo? I shall kill him the first chance I get."

"This is your last chance. Leave now." said Goku in the serious voice he rarely used.

The Namek smirked. "Why don't you make m---"

He was cut off by the sudden appearance of Goku elbow in his abdomen.

"If you insist." said Goku confidently as he spun around landing a roundhouse to his opponent's head sending the alien flying into a set of nearby lockers.

Obo stood up wiping a small trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth. "What do you say we take this somewhere more suited to our needs?"

"Fine by me." replied the saiyan.

***DBZ***

Gohan flew at the snake-like creature so quickly he barely got his arms up to block the half-saiyans fist. Gohan immediately dropped down, sweeping his right leg forward in an attempt to sweep his opponents feet.

Cryptus neatly leapt over Gohan foot and aimed his own kick at the hero's head forcing Gohan to use the momentum of his kick to roll to the side dodging Cryptus' foot by an inch. Gohan pushed off the ground with his left hand, flipping back into a fighting stance.

This time Cryptus began the exchange. He charged at Gohan, his fist pulled back seemingly prepared for a punch but a moment before he reached the teen he opened his fist and a large yellow energy blast shot forth.

Gohan didn't even have time to try to defend himself and took the blast full on in the face launching him several hundred yards into a mesa.

Cryptus immediately took off after him. He was almost to the mesa when Gohan came flying straight towards him fist drawn back.

Cryptus smirked as he let forth an energy attack from both hands. The balls reached Gohan as he was about five feet from the reptile and much to their owners amazement passed right through him!

Cryptus spun around quickly, realizing that his opponent had used an after-image attack, and was caught in the snout by a flying kick.

He flew threw the air for about fifty yards before flipping around and landing on his feet.

He looked over at his opponent and smiled. "You are better than I had ssusspected, I'll give you that. But you have no hope of defeating me."

Gohan cocked an eyebrow. "Funny, I seem to recall Cell saying something very similar right before I killed him."

***DBZ***

"Here. This is far enough."

Goku glanced around the area and chuckled to himself. Obo had stopped at one of Piccolo's favorite training spots.

"What do you say we skip the warm up?" said Goku to the Namek.

The green being smirked in a way very reminiscent of Piccolo. "I think that would be wise."

"Good, I won't even bother with the first level. I'm going straight to level two!" said Earth's hero with a yell.

The Namekian stood calmly watching as a violent yellow aura surrounded the saiyan. All around rocks began to hover and sparks danced around as Goku's hair began to shimmer gold.

The intensity of his scream increased as his power peaked. The aura dissipated and Goku smirked arrogantly. "Now where were we?" he asked.

The Namek returned the smirk. "I believe we were somewhere around here!" he yelled as he phased out and reappeared next to hero. Goku threw his left arm up, deflecting the ki-enhanced kick and spun around quickly landing a roundhouse to his enemies head and immediately charged after the flying form.

The Namek recovered quickly and flipped and landed lightly on the balls of his feet and pushed off flying to meet Goku.

With a large shockwave their fists met. Goku tried to knee his opponent only to have his knee connect with

the Namek's. They each powered up, their respective aura's pushing them apart.

The green man smirked. Then with a yell his ki skyrocketed.

Goku smiled. "Looks like this might be a little harder than I thought."

***DBZ***

"Masenko-Ha!"

The reptile contorted around the blast, allowing it to fly right by him as he charged at the young hero.

The creature's tail flew straight out at Gohan like a whip. The demi-saiyan instinctively blocked the blow with his left arm.

He let out a shout of shock as the extremity wrapped around his forearm and yanked him toward his adversary.

Cryptus aimed a punch at Gohan's face which Gohan quickly caught with his free hand and quickly back-flipped landing a monstrous kick to his opponents chin causing the reptile's tail to come unwound as he flew straight up.

Gohan phased out and reappeared above the creature clasping his hands together. He let out a yell as he smashed his fists down in Vegeta's patented move.

He phased out again and reappeared on the ground below Cryptus. Gohan flew straight up, slamming his knee into his opponents head causing the creature to rapidly switch the direction he was flying. Gohan quickly followed with a punch to the face and a scissor kick to the neck, launching the creature straight into the ground.

Gohan touched down lightly next to the crater and waited with his arms crossed for his enemy to emerge.

Cryptus struggled out of the crater.

The corner of Gohan's mouth twitched up in the barest of smirks. "Had enough yet?"

Cryptus just smiled. He ran his long serpentine tongue along his lips, tasting his blood. He closed his eyes as his body began to twist and contort. Pieces began to flake and fall away from the creature.

Gohan looked on in disgust as the snake shed his skin. Where as before Cryptus had the appearance of a man that was part snake he know looked the exact opposite, a snake that had the barest trace of a man in him. A snake with legs and arms. A very, very large muscular emerald green snake with a power level to rival Gohan's own. Between the two there was no more than a hair difference, in whose favor Gohan couldn't tell.

Gohan dropped into a fighting stance.

"Let's go."

***DBZ***

**BAM!** Goku slammed his fist into his opponents face only to be met with a knee to the stomach causing the saiyan to gasp in pain as spit and blood flew from his mouth.

Before the hero had a chance to recover Obo slammed a ki-enhanced right fist into his jaw sending Goku careening to the left.

The Namekian phased out quickly and reappeared in the saiyan flight trajectory and aimed a hard kick at the flying form's head only to have it pass through Goku's after-image. He spun around and was met with a haymaker to the face followed by a knee to the chin and a roundhouse to the temple, all in the blink of an eye.

With a yell Goku jack hammered his opponent into the large pool of water underneath them.

Goku slowly floated down to the shore and stood there, arms crossed, waiting.

Ever so slowly Obo pulled himself out of the water, gasping for breath.

"Are you ready to surrender yet?" asked Goku.

Obo looked at the saiyan with hate in his eyes. "I'm not done yet! Not even close you fool!" he said as he pulled a flask from within his shirt and popped the top open and downed the contents.

As soon as he swallowed a look of ecstasy crossed his face. His muscles swelled causing veins to pop out all over his body, his skin darkened a shade and his pupils disappeared.

"Prepare to die monkey boy!" announced the now much stronger Namek as he launched himself at Goku.

The only response the saiyan had time for before a fist slammed into his face was "Uh-oh."

***DBZ***

Gohan was fighting all out. "Ha!" he screamed, throwing a blast of energy at his scaly opponent which landed head on erupting in smoke.

In terms of brute strength, Cryptus and Gohan were virtually equal but as long as the demi-saiyan kept the battle in the air his speed gave him a slight advantage.

Gohan had let his mind wander and paid the price as the snake came shooting out of the smoke and head butted the warrior in the abdomen effectively knocking the wind from his lungs. As Gohan struggled to regain his breath Cryptus flipped over and wrapped his legs around Gohan's neck and hurled the young hero straight at the ground.

"Sserpent diving sstrike!" yelled the alien as he gathered his ki around himself before darting straight down toward the saiyan like a javelin.

The semi-saiyan recovered enough to gather ki into his hands at the last second using it to push himself out of the way of his opponents deadly attack.

Cryptus had too much momentum to stop his attack and could do nothing but strike the ground causing an earthquake powerful enough to start tsunamis on the opposite side of the blue planet.

Ignoring the tremors Gohan flipped around and touched down lightly, charging his opponent before the snake-man could recover.

With a scream Gohan landed his most powerful punch to the creature's gut. With a scream of agony Cryptus hacked blood out all over his face.

The scream became a snarl as he slashed at Gohan's head with a clawed hand.

Gohan quickly ducked under the swipe and flew upwards slamming his knee into the aliens groin.

The creature squealed as he flew into the air.

"It's time to end this!" yelled Gohan as his aura swirled violently around him.

"Ka-" he chanted as he dropped into a familiar stance.

"Me-" Blue energy began to swirl within his hands.

"Ha-" Cryptus managed to stop himself.

"Me-" He watched in awe as the energy almost became to much for the saiyan to control.

Just as Cryptus prepared himself to dodge the blast his opponent disappeared. Cryptus swung his head right and left, searching for any sign of the other fighter.

"HAAAAAAAAAAA!"

His eyes widened as he spun around right into the blue blast.

Gohan stood there panting as the smoke dissipated.

"Well that was a lot tougher than I expected."

"What do you mean wasss?" hissed a voice to his left.

Gohan spun around to see Cryptus floating there. He had not escaped unscathed however. Where his left arm and shoulder should have been there was nothing.

Gohan shook his head. "This fight is over. There is no way you can hope to defeat me with only one arm."

Cryptus barred his fangs in a sadistic smile. "There iss more than one way to defeat an enemy." he hissed as he raised a hand and fired a powerful purple blast at Gohan's head.

Gohan raised an eyebrow calmly and simply leaned his head to the side allowing the blast to fly over his shoulder.

"Missed. You were saying?" he asked.

The creature smiled evilly. "That blast wasn't intended for you. Desstroy the heart and the warrior fallss."

Gohan's eyed widened in fear as he spun around and saw the blast flying right at the unconscious body of Videl.

And there was no way he could stop it in time.

***DBZ***

**A/N: **And we now approach the end. The next chapter will conclude my first full scale fight and after that an epilogue.

Thank you for reading, especially after the EXTREMELY long wait for which I apologize again.

Also a special thanks to Razamataz22 for encouraging me to keep working on this and my other stories.

As always, don't do drugs, stay in school, **review**, and stay away from lizards. They are creepy like tiny little velociraptors.


	13. And so it ends

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long guys. Honestly these last three or four chapters have been liking pulling teeth! Not to mention the sudden disappearance of my beta…. Anyway, this is it. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z. If I did the drawing would have been atrocious!

**The Price of a Life**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Obo rushed at Goku and slammed his right elbow into the saiyan's face sending him flying backwards only to be stopped by the enlarged Namek grabbing his ankle. He quickly began to spin in circles, faster and faster until he finally released, sending Goku flying into the air.

Obo quickly phased out and reappeared behind him landing an axe kick to the back of the hero's neck sending him careening towards the ground.

Goku slammed full force into the earth creating a large crater upon impact. As the dust cleared He could be seen lying face=down amidst the rubble.

"It ends here you pathetic creature!" roared Obo as he dove straight down towards the unmoving form of Earth's greatest hero.

**WHAM!** The shock wave could be felt for hundreds of miles in any direction.

Obo's fist was buried in the ground where Goku's head had been only seconds before. Goku's head was a good foot to the left and his elbow was slammed into Obo's face. Or rather Obo had slammed his face into Goku's elbow.

Goku smirked at the Namek, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. "You didn't think I'd go down that easy did you?" he panted.

Obo flipped forward landing on his knees, also panting, his long nose flattened to his face. "It doesn't matter how powerful you believe you are! I have consumed the fabled Elixir of Power! I am unstoppable!"

Goku arched an eyebrow. "Really? Well then I guess I should stop playing around."

The Namekian chuckled deeply. "You claim you've been holding back? Haha-"

His laughter cut off as a violent aura surrounded the saiyan. Suddenly Goku let forth a scream accompanied by a flash that turned the air to fire, scorching Obo's skin and forcing him to shield his eyes. When the Namek opened his eyes a completely new Goku stood before him. His hair now reached his knees and his eyebrows had disappeared to be replaced by protruding brow bones.

"Now," announced the saiyan in a deeper, smoother voice, "What do ya say? Should we end this little game?"

**_-DBZ-_**

_I'll never make it in time! _thought Gohan as he raced towards the prone form of his new girlfriend. He could only watch, still a hundred yards away as the blast exploded.

"Videl, NO!" he screamed as the blast forced him to shield his eyes.

Cryptus' cackled wickedly. "You failed to ssave the one most preciouss to you! She iss dead!"

"Not quite." answered a deep voice from within the smoke surrounding Videl's body.

A figure soon came into focus as the smoke cleared. Gohan's face broke into a smile.

"Mr. Piccolo!" he cheered.

Indeed standing there cape billowing in the wind was his old mentor.

Piccolo grunted. "Aren't you too old to being calling me Mister? Besides you do realize I'm not THAT much older than you. Besides, what were you thinking allowing him to outsmart you! I taught you better than that! What did I tell you when we were training for the androids? Remember, you were whining because your father and I were so much stronger than you and your mother kept forcing you to study. Remember what I told you?"

Gohan scratched his head as he blushed. "You told me that I might not be as strong as Dad but that Mom forcing me to study made me a better fighter than him because it gave me the one thing my father couldn't get no matter how hard he trained. Intelligence."

Piccolo nodded. "That's right. The brain is either the warriors greatest weapon or his greatest weakness. Unfortunately for your father it's the latter. Don't let it become so for you."

"Yes sir." the demi-saiyan replied sheepishly.

"Now I'll watch over the girl while you finish this fight."

Gohan's eyes narrowed menacingly as he turned his head to look at Cryptus over his right shoulder. The alien had not moved the entire time as he tried to recover the energy he used in that attack and the shock of losing an arm.

"You're right. Now, what do you say? Should we end this little farce?"

"Die you filtthhy monkey!" screamed Cryptus as he launched a blast at Gohan.

Gohan raised an eyebrow and watched the blast approach him The blast was a mere inches away from his body when with a yell of "HAA!" Gohan sent it flying away using nothing but pure chi.

He smirked. "I'll take that as a yes."

_**-DBZ-**_

"It doesn't matter how many transformations you have up your sleeve! You are nothing-NOTHING- compared to the might of the son of the Demon King!" screamed Obo as he rushed at the glowing figure before him, fist pulled back.

Goku slipped his head to left and quickly latched onto Obo's head and slammed it downward right into his rising knee. Then quickly releasing he grasped his right elbow in his left hand and rammed it into the Namekian's temple.

Goku quickly darted around the flying body with his fist drawn back. But just as Obo approached the Saiyan, he phased out.

Goku spun around quickly and barely managed to through an arm up in time to block the vicious downward kick from his opponent. Obo quickly kicked his other foot out into Goku's face under his outstretched arm sending him flying backwards.

Obo phased out once again appearing behind the saiyan charging a massive chi blast in his hands.

"Goodnight monkey boy!"

But suddenly the chi dissipated and the oversized Namek grasped his chest in pain.

Goku took advantage of his opponents distraction. He quickly slammed his fist into the ground right in front of the hulking figure, using his momentum to flip himself over and slam his booted heel straight down on his opponents head.

Goku quickly leaped back away from Obo to try to catch his breath. He was panting and sweat dripped from his brow.

And as suddenly as it had come earlier, the Super Saiyan Three transformation slipped through Goku's fingers like water. Goku just stood there shocked in his base form.

'_Dang it!'_ he thought. _'I still haven't mastered how to retain the transformation in my living body and I wasted to much energy before I transformed! That's not good.'_

Goku quickly dropped back into a defensive stance though, as the large Namekian slowly pulled himself to his feet.

"Uh-oh." was all the saiyan managed to pant out.

The swollen green-being began to take slow deliberate steps towards Goku, his hand clutching his chest. "Time. *cough* cough*. To. *cough* cough*" He stopped walking as another cough tore from his throat, this time accompanied by the bright purple of blood. "Die" he whispered.

He fell to his knees as his body began to shrink back to its original size. His eyes glazed over as he fell forward.

Goku scratched the back of his head. "Umm ooookkk. That was unexpected."

_**-DBZ-**_

Cryptus dashed towards Gohan, sweeping his leg out with a yell. Gohan calmly dropped into a crouch, allowing the foot to sail over his head.

Cryptus hissed as he spun around, dropping into a crouch himself, sliding his other foot forward quickly in an attempt to sweep the hybrid's feet. Gohan lightly bounced up using his toes and landed on the other side of his enemy's leg.

Cryptus spun around once more throwing his remaining fist out. Gohan carefully leaned back just ahead of the oncoming punch, slowly putting his weight onto his hands before pushing himself up into a handstand and flipping himself over onto his feet.

Piccolo grunted. "Just like his father. In one of the toughest battles of his life and he goofs around. Amazing."

Cryptus swung his right leg at the demi-saiyans head as hard as he could. Gohan threw up his left forearm and blocked the oncoming kick as if it were nothing. Cryptus hissed and dropped down and threw a right armed hook at the hero's stomach only to have his wrist caught in a vice-like grip.

He looked up into the eyes of the young saiyan. "Cursse you boy!" he hissed out.

With a sudden fling Gohan sent the snake-like creature sailing into the air. Gohan watched his rising form as a marksmen watches skeet. The demi-saiyan began to place the heels of hands together in his fathers signature move but then thought better of it. He shifted his hands, right over left, wrists touching as he raised his hands above his head in _his_ signature move.

Yellow chi quickly gathered into his hands. "Masenko- HAAAAAA!" he yelled as he sent it soaring towards the falling figure of Cryptus. The ball met the plummeting form head-on and as it detonated and the yellow explosion engulfed the snake-like body Gohan heard a loud hiss.

And then the smoke cleared and there was nothing left of the being who called himself Cryptus.

Gohan let out a sigh and turned towards his mentor who was nodding his head in approval.

"You did good kid. I especially liked how you used your own attack to finish it. It sickens me how much you all rely on that old hermit's Kamehameha wave."

Gohan chuckled lightly and rubbed the back of his head in typical Son fashion. "Gee thanks Piccolo."

Piccolo grunted again. "Don't mention it kid. Now let's go pick up your father. He seems to be running a bit short on energy after his fight."

Gohan just nodded as moved over to pick up Videl's still unconscious body.

_**-DBZ-**_

Some time later the two touched down next to the Piccolo's meditation waterfall to find Goku apparently napping on the bank of the stream.

As the two, or three if you include the _still_ unconscious Videl, approached him however he spoke. "So I take it you beat that snake guy, huh?" he said with a smile.

Gohan just smiled as he lowered himself to the ground next to his father and began to recite what had happened to him. When he finished he turned his head to look at the older Son. "And how about you?"

Goku frowned as he began to tell them about his own battle. Gohan was shocked to find out it had been Piccolo's brother. Piccolo however just grunted and took it in stride.

As Goku approached the end of his story he tapered off.

"So?" prodded Gohan. "You beat him?"

Goku's smile turned into a frown. "No!" he said. "He died of some kind of heart attack or something before I could finish him off!" he pouted.

"What?" said Piccolo and Gohan together shocked.

"Yup. I don't know what happened to him! We were fighting just fine then all of the sudden he grabbed his chest started coughing and died. So unfair."

"But what caused it?" questioned Gohan, still in shock.

Goku just shrugged. "I don't know." He tilted his head thoughtfully. "Although I bet it had something to do with that elixir thingy he took."

Piccolo leaned forward at that. "Elixir? You didn't say anything about that before!"

Goku scratched his head in thought. "I didn't? Oops!" he said breaking into a smile again.

Piccolo just sighed. "Did he say what kind of elixir it was?"

Goku rubbed his chin as he tried to remember. "Uhh, I think he said Elixir of Power or something like that."

And at that Piccolo began to laugh. Gohan looked at his sensei confused. "Are you ok Piccolo?"

Piccolo controlled his laughing and just smirked. "I'm fine Gohan. If he was stupid enough to take the Elixir of Power than he deserved death."

Goku sat up suddenly interested. "So you've heard of this stuff before?"

Piccolo nodded. "Yes, thanks to Nail. The Elixir of Power is an old Namekian artifact."

"Kind of like the Dragonballs?" asked Goku.

Piccolo nodded again. "Yes, much like the Dragonballs. Many centuries ago on Planet Namek there was civil war between the emerging 'Super Nameks'-"

"Like Slug!" interrupted Goku.

Piccolo nodded irately. "Yes Goku like Slug. Now as I was saying. The Super Nameks were led by a warrior Namek known as Guls and the others were led by his brother Lians.

The war dragged on for two decades without stopping because despite the Super Nameks increased power they were outnumbered a hundred to one. But the war slowly reached a stalemate, neither side able to gain ground. So finally, in a last ditch effort to win the war, both leaders began to pour all of their energy into one magical artifact to end the war.

Lians, wishing to stop the war with as little death as possible, created the first set of Dragonballs. His brother however couldn't have cared less for the lives of others. He brewed the Elixir of Power. With it a Super Namek became ten times more powerful and they quickly began to decimate the ranks of the ordinary Nameks.

Lians was still in the midst of creating the Dragonballs when his brother's armies appeared at outskirts of the village he was in. And just as they were breaking through to his home, he finished the Dragonballs. He called forth Porunga and banished the Super Nameks from their homeworld with his first wish. With his second he restored the life of all those that had dies in the war.

Now, Lians realized the danger the Elixir presented. He knew the damage it could cause in the wrong hands. So, with his final wish he placed a curse on the Elixir of Power that whoever was to drink it would die. So if my brother was fool enough to take it, then his fate is on his own head."

Gohan opened his mouth only to be interrupted by Videl suddenly bounding to her feet.

"What going on?" she said dropping into a defensive pose. "Where's that jerk of a chief?"

Goku and Gohan made eye contact. "You explain!" they said together.

_**End**_

**A/N: **And so it is finished after almost a year. Well I say finished, I still have the promised epilogue coming but it wont be very long and should hopefully be up pretty soon.

A special thanks to those of you who have been with this story since the very beginning; AquaMarias who was one of my very first reviewers ever and has since left a review for almost every single chapter; and Crazy Hyper Lady, UltimateGohan42 and Mirai Veggie, who even though I haven't heard from them in a few chapters, were there from the beginning.

Also to Itachi's aprentice who although he came late reviewed on every single chapter.

And to Razamataz22 who was also a late comer but has since stuck by not only this story but all of my stories and continues to encourage me as a writer.

And thanks to all of you who are anxiously waiting to type me out a loving review.

So, stay in school, don't do drugs and keep an eye out for the epilogue coming soon!


End file.
